


Mia Signora (The Lady of Fire)

by aiilioka8



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiilioka8/pseuds/aiilioka8
Summary: Lukisan AU
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 3





	Mia Signora (The Lady of Fire)

Kakiku melangkah menuju sebuah tempat yang dinamakan museum.

Oke, sepertinya aku perlu mengklarifikasi. Pertama, aku tidak pernah ke museum dan untuk apa juga aku ke tempat seperti itu, kedua aku bukan pecinta lukisan atau yang berhubungan dengan seni. Seni adalah hal yang membosankan. Ketiga, aku adalah seorang turis yang datang ke negara dengan julukan Negara dengan Matahari yang Tak Pernah Tenggelam. Terakhir dan yang paling penting, ada sesuatu yang menggerakkan otak, hati, dan kakiku menuju museum itu. Aku tidak tahu apa, tapi aku akan menemukan sesuatu yang sangat berkesan dan aku tidak akan menyesalinya.

Museum dengan arsitektur barat (astaga bahasaku berat) berdiri tegak di tengah hiruk pikuk kota London. Ketika aku berdiri di depan pintu museum yang terbuka itu, rasanya nafasku terasa semakin berat. Rasanya dadaku sesak, aku tidak tahu perasaan apa ini. Aku memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke museum.

Di dalam museum, terdapat banyak jenis lukisan ataupun patung atau karya lainnya (yang tentunya aku tidak mengerti itu apa). Tentunya museum itu cukup ramai dengan orang-orang dari yang sepertinya turis hingga orang asli dari sana.

Semakin aku berjalan mengelilingi ruangan besar dimana lukisan-lukisan itu dipamerkan, semakin berat langkahku. Meskipun begitu, ada sesuatu yang semakin menarikku hingga ke lukisan dekat pojokan.

Mataku terbelalak besar melihat bingkai kayu besar berwarna hitam dengan lukisan yang terlindungi oleh kaca.

Rasanya dadaku semakin sesak.

Apakah ini yang kucari selama hidupku.

Aku ingin menangis, tapi aku menahannya. Tidak mungkin aku yang seorang laki-laki ini menangis karena sebuah lukisan.

Lukisan yang terlihat biasa saja.

"Apakah wanita ini menarik perhatianmu?"

Aku terkejut dan langsung menoleh ke arah seorang perempuan berambut pirang panjang yang dikuncirnya. Dia tersenyum dengan ramah kepadaku.

"Ah, aku kurang sopan sepertinya ya. Maafkan ketidaksopananku", jawab perempuan itu dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Cukup menarik perhatianku", ucap aku sambil tersenyum garing. Hey, gini gini, aku juga jago berbahasa Inggris.

"Maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya. Aku kurator museum ini, namaku HG"

"Ah, begitukah. Aku seorang turis", ucap diriku. Aku sengaja tidak memperkenalkan namaku. Rasanya itu tidak perlu.

"Turis ya. Well, selamat datang di British Museum"

Aku tersenyum dan kembali melihat lukisan itu.

"Mia Signora"

Aku menoleh melihat kurator itu.

"Maaf?", tanyaku yang bingung.

"Itu nama dari lukisan ini. Mia Signora yang diartikan dari bahasa Italia artinya My Lady. Tapi kami para kurator menerjemahkannya menjadi The Lady of Fire"

"Cukup jauh ya terjemahannya. Hehehe", ucap diriku.

"Hahaha. Tapi, wanita di lukisan ini benar-benar adalah wanita api. Lihatlah dari rambut pirang panjang yang dikepang, topi besar berwarna kuning, warna mata coklat yang terlihat membara, dress kuning, dan jangan lupa bunga marigold yang dipegangnya. Ini adalah momen yang membuat pelukis ini jatuh hati padanya. Bahkan pelukisnya mengatakan bahwa wanita ini seperti sebuah api"

"Ah, agak nyentrik ya pelukisnya"

"Sakusa Kiyoomi, seniman dari lukisan ini memang cukup nyentrik. Mia Signora adalah nama kesayangannya untuk wanita di lukisan ini"

Aku membelalakkan mataku.

"Jadi, wanita ini?", tanyaku yang terkejut.

"Ya. Dia adalah istri dari Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sakusa Atsumu. Wanita cantik yang dielu-elukannya sebagai api kehidupannya, tapi dia tidak mendapatkan perlakuan semanis itu"

Aku melihat wanita di dalam lukisan itu. Senyuman yang tipis sekali oleh bibir itu.

"Kau ingin mendengar ceritanya?"

Kurator itu bertanya kepadaku. Dan aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Cerita ini berasal dari buku harian Tuan Sakusa dan beberapa saksi mata dari kehidupan mereka berdua"  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sakusa Kiyoomi, seorang pelukis yang cukup terkenal berkat kehebatan sekaligus kenyentrikan dirinya. Kehebatan dirinya adalah lukisan yang dibuatnya sangat menyerupai dengan benda aslinya. Tetapi jangan salah, kenyentrikan itu yang membuat dirinya terkenal. Dia sangat antisosial dan memilih mengurung dirinya di kamar kerjanya. Caranya berbicara cukup sopan, tetapi menusuk hati. Selain itu, jangan mengharapkan kamar kerja seperti seniman umumnya. Kamar kerjanya sangat bersih. Bahkan dia pernah mengganti pelayan rumahnya beberapa kali karena lukisan-lukisan karyanya yang tergantung di dinding rumahnya sedikit berdebu. Meskipun dia sibuk, tetap kebersihan nomor satu.

"Oi, kau gak bosan hidup gini-gini aja, Kiyoomi?", tanya sepupu Sakusa, Komori Motoya. Dia tengah merokok di ruang tamu rumah Sakusa.

"Kau datang-datang main ngerokok aja. Mati aja sana", ucap Sakusa yang marah karena rumahnya terkotori oleh asap rokok itu.

"Santai, bung. Santai. Ya gini nih kalo misalnya cowok perantau tinggal sendiri, bawaannya sensian aja. Kayak janda ditinggal suami aja", sarkas Komori balik. Sakusa adalah pria berkebangsaan Italia dengan darah Jepang, tetapi dia memilih bersekolah seni di Inggris. Katanya sih karena dia ingin berpetualang ke negara lain.

Sakusa rasanya ingin melempar pembersih cat ke wajah sepupunya ini.

"Pulang sana. Gangguin orang di sini"

"Lagi malas. Lagian tempatmu nyaman sih, tenang. Bagus juga punya rumah di hutan ya"

BUKKK

"Heii, jangan lempar bantalmu, sialan. Rokokku jatuh kan"

"Buang rokok itu sebelum dia mengotori karpet mahalku"

Dan Komori melempar balik bantal itu ke Sakusa. Dia mengambil rokok itu dan mematikannya di asbak yang berada di meja.

"Gak ada minum atau apa gitu? Tuan rumah macam apa kau ini?!"

"Ada banyak di kamar kerjaku. Warna warni lagi"

"Sialan. Kau mau meracuniku dengan cat?"

"Kalau aku mau meracuni, sudah dari dulu aku melakukannya"

"Brengsek. Padahal aku sudah baik datang ke sini untuk memberikanmu undangan dari kerajaan"

"Baiknya sepupuku. Sudah lelah-lelah datang ke sini, hampir membakar karpetku untuk mengantarkanku undangan", ucap Sakusa dengan nada datar.

"Dingin sekali kau. Aku kasihan dengan wanita yang menjadi istrimu nanti"

"Wanita terus di otakmu. Kapan kau memikirkan hal yang berguna?"

"Wanita itu sangat penting ya. Atau jangan-jangan kau gay?", tanya Komori sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Bajingan sialan. Memang sudah tiada otak kau ini"

"Ouch. Kau menyakitiku, Kiyoomi. Inilah kenapa kau belum beristri sampai sekarang. Kasian wajah tampanmu itu gak dipakai, jadi yang mau sama kau hanyalah lukisanmu aja. Hahahaha"

"Kurang ajar kau, Komori Motoya. Sekali lagi kau menghina lukisanku, hati-hati dengan apa yang kau minum", ucap Sakusa dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Ya ya ya. Terserah kau saja. Aku hanya memberi nasihat padamu. Di luar sana banyak wanita sok mengenal seni yang mengagumi lukisanmu. Cobalah untuk berinteraksi. Mulai dari sini", Komori meletakkan amplop dengan segel kerajaan ke meja itu. Sakusa mengapit amplop itu dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya.

"Sialan kau, Sakusa"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, tanganmu itu kotor"

"Dan tangan ini sebentar lagi akan mendarat di wajahmu"

Sakusa nyengir sambil memberikan tanda peace setelah Komori menunjukkan kepalan tangannya ke dia.

"Aku tahu apa isi kepalamu. Kau berencana untuk membuat dirimu sibuk atau sakit sehingga kau bisa beralasan untuk tidak menghadiri acara ini"

Sakusa melihat Komori dengan wajah cengo.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Komori menepuk jidatnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"For God's sake, Sakusa Kiyoomi. Kau mendapatkan undangan dari kerajaan. Kau beruntung berkat kau pernah melukis Ratu Victoria dan beliau menyukainya. Jika tidak, jangan bermimpi bisa menjejakkan kakimu di Buckingham Palace"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku beruntung? Bukan berarti dengan tidak menghadiri acara ini, aku akan dihukum, bukan?"

Komori menepuk jidatnya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Jika kau tidak pergi, aku akan membakar semua lukisanmu"

"Jika kau membakar lukisanku, aku akan membunuhmu di tempat"

"Dan kau akan menjadi kriminal karena sikapmu yang seperti bocah"

Sakusa diam melihat Komori. Wajahnya terhias banyak guratan kekesalan karena sepupunya ini. Komori menghela nafas.

"Cobalah untuk keluar dari zoba nyamanmu, Kiyoomi. Siapa tahu kau bisa menemukan sesuatu yang baru"

"Objek lukisan baru?"

Komori memijit dahinya.

"Ya ya ya. Seperti itulah. Apapun lah katamu. Yang penting kau pergi ke undangan itu", Komori lelah untuk berdebat dengan sepupunya yang maniak lukisan itu.

Sakusa berpikir sebentar.

"Oke. Dengan syarat aku tidak akan memenuhi permintaan berdansa atau apapun itu dan kau harus ikut denganku juga"

Komori tersenyum dengan ceria.

"YEYYY. Kalau begitu, aku akan membelikan kita berdua setelan baju pesta. Aku akan mengurus semuanya. Kau tenang saja. Serahkan pada Komori Motoya", Komori menepuk dadanya.

"Terserah kau lah. Sudah kan? Sekarang keluar dari rumahku"

Komori berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. Pintu dibuka oleh pelayan Sakusa. Sebelum keluar, Komori memutar tubuhnya ke arah Sakusa.

"Ah, jangan lupa rapikan rambutmu. Untuk ukuran kau yang suka kebersihan, rambutmu jelek sekali. Oke, see you"

Sakusa berdecak kesal mendengar Komori yang menghina rambut hitam sebahu-nya yang keriting.

"Sial. Hanya untuk undangan saja, aku harus repot-repot", Sakusa melipat undangan dan memasukkannya ke amplop itu.

"Pelayan, taruh amplop ini di laci kerjaku dan buatkan janji dengan tukang cukur rambut"

"Baik, tuan"

Sakusa berjalan menuju kamarnya dan pergi tidur.  
  
  


"Oi oi oi. Sial, Komori Motoya. Dia malah meninggalkanku"

Sekarang Sakusa sedang menempel dinding. Dia yang memakai 3 pieces suit dengan warna kemeja dan vest berwarna hitam, serta tailcoat berwarna maroon. Celana hitam pas kaki yang membungkus kaki panjang itu, beserta cravat hitam yang melingkari lehernya, jangan lupakan rambut hitam keritingnya yang disisir ke samping sehingga membuat seniman muda itu terlihat tampan. Jangan lupakan sarung tangan putih yang membungkus tangannya yang berurat karena pekerjaannya itu. Banyak wanita muda yang berbisik mengenai bagaimana rahang tegas miliknya dan tahi lalat 2 buah di dahinya, serta tatapan mata hitamnya yang tajam sehingga membuatnya menjadi pria yang terlihat dingin dan sexy.

 _"Astaga, aku sudah menempel seperti cicak di dinding, masih saja aku diperhatikan",_ pikir Sakusa dalam hati karena risih dilihatin oleh orang-orang terutama para wanita.

 _"Untung saja aku sempat menyapa ratu dan beberapa bangsawan lain. Rasanya aku ingin pulang"_ , Sakusa merasa sesak sekali berada di ballroom yang besar dan terang itu. Dia ingin kembali ke ruang kerjanya yang gelap dan tenang.

Mata hitamnya mengelilingi ruangan besar itu. Kemudian matanya tertuju pada satu wanita berambut pirang bergelombang yang dikepang dan dihiasi dengan jepit berlian berwarna merah muda yang senada dengan gaun pestanya. Wanita itu sedang tertawa bergembira dengan beberapa laki-laki dan perempuan seusianya. Pembicaraan mereka tampaknya sangat seru, apalagi wanita itu seperti sangat bersemangat sehingga perhatian ke wanita itu semakin banyak.

 _"Dasar api"_ , ucap Sakusa dalam hati. Menurut Sakusa, orang yang seperti wanita itu adalah api, membakar seseorang dengan semangat dan sifatnya yang membara sehingga orang-orang senang sekali berada di sekitarnya.

Wanita itu kemudian menoleh ke arah seorang laki-laki dan tersenyum sambil menerima uluran tangan darinya. Wanita itu berdansa dengan laki-laki itu.

Sakusa menoleh ke arah lain dan kembali melihat sekelilingnya. Tiba-tiba

"A-ano, t-tuan Sakusa. A-aku adalah fans beratmu, apakah kau mau berdansa denganku?", ucap seorang wanita berambut hitam yang berdiri di hadapannya. Wajahnya cantik, tapi sayangnya dia bukan selera Sakusa.

"Datang lagi", pikir Sakusa.

"Maaf ya, aku sedang tidak enak badan", ucap Sakusa sambil tersenyum dengan tipis. Dia menolak semua permintaan dansa daritadi berdatangan ke dirinya.

"A-ah begitukah. Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku meminta tolong? Apakah kau mau melukis diriku?", tanya wanita itu sambil memilin jari tangannya. Pipinya sedikit memerah karena bertemu dengan idolanya.

 _"Hahhhh, lagi..._ "

"Baiklah. Buat janji saja dan aku akan melukismu"

Tidak mungkin Sakusa menolak permintaan melukis dari orang lain, hal itu bisa meningkatkan skill nya dan menambah relasi dirinya. Meskipun dia anti sosial, tetap saja relasi sangat dibutuhkannya.

"Terima kasih, tuan Sakusa", ucap wanita itu sedikit melompat karena senang. Sakusa hanya melihatnya wanita itu pergi dari dirinya.

"Sangat tidak sopan selalu menolak permintaan dansa, tuan"

Sakusa terkejut dan sontak menoleh melihat wanita pirang yang dilihatinya tadi berada di sampingnya sekarang. Tetapi dia dengan cepat menenangkan dirinya dan berekspresi seperti biasanya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, nona", ucap Sakusa dengan datar. Dia bisa melihat kulit putih mulus wanita itu. Bahu lebar dan collarbone yang benar-benar terekspos. Warna matanya dan alis tebal berwarna coklat. Dia cukup tinggi untuk ukuran perempuan pada jaman itu, meskipun tetap saja Sakusa lebih tinggi darinya.

"Itu menjadi urusanku semenjak kau menatapku terus-menerus, tuan Sakusa"

Sakusa membelalakkan matanya. Dia ketahuan.

"Well, bukan masalah jika kau menatapku terus. Tapi, jika kau ingin mengajakku berdansa, seharusnya kau mengatakannya, tuan Sakusa"

Sakusa melihat wanita itu dengan tatapan cengo dan bingung.

"Percaya diri sekali kau, nona-"

"Miya Atsumu. Itu namaku, tuan Sakusa Kiyoomi. Dan percaya diri adalah nama tengahku, selain itu cantik juga adalah nama tengahku", ucap wanita itu sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan jahil.

Sakusa semakin tidak percaya dengan wanita di sampingnya yang memiliki sifat sangat berlawanan dengan dirinya. Sifat yang kurang disukainya.

"Pelayan", panggil Atsumu. Dia mengambil 2 gelas berisikan Gin. Wanita itu memberikannya kepada Sakusa.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak meletakkan racun atau apapun. Jika kau keracunan, salahkan Ratu, bukan aku", ucap Atsumu ketika melihat Sakusa yang seperti ingin menolak minuman itu.

Sakusa dengan enggannya mengambil gelas itu. Atsumu mengangkat gelasnya ke arah Sakusa. Sakusa melihat gelasnya dan gelas Atsumu. Atsumu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, seperti mengisyaratkan untuk membalas gerakannya.

TINGG

Kedua gelas itu bersentuhan.

"Cheers", ucap Atsumu dengan gembiranya.

Sakusa melihat minuman itu dan meneguknya.

"Apakah kau sudah merasa sakit perut atau sakit kepala?", canda Atsumu.

"Candaan yang lucu sekali, nona Miya", sarkas Sakusa balik.

"Aku senang kau menyukai candaanku", Atsumu tertawa kecil.

Entah kenapa, candaaan itu membuatnya sedikit tersenyum.

"Jadi, sudah berapa banyak wanita yang memintamu untuk dilukis?", tanya Atsumu.

Sakusa mengangkat sebelah alisnya yang berwarna hitam.

"Untuk malam ini sudah 6 orang"

"Hehhh, kupikir kau akan menolaknya"

"Meskipun mereka bukan objek yang kuinginkan, aku perlu melukis mereka. Ya kau tahu para wanita manja itu"

"Dan kau dibayar dengan meniduri tubuh mereka. Cerita selesai"

"Hey. Kau pikir aku seniman hina yang melukis wanita dan meniduri mereka, nona Miya?", ucap Sakusa sedikit kesal karena candaan itu.

"Entahlah. Tapi karena kau seniman, laki-laki tampan, dan terlihat seperti playboy. Jika itu tidak benar, maafkan atas ketidaksopananku, tapi itu pemikiranku mengenai seniman laki-laki", Atsumu sedikit tersenyum tipis.

Sakusa melihat wanita itu yang sedang meneguk gin itu dengan santai seolah-olah pembicaraan itu biasa untuknya. Wanita itu menatap datar ruangan itu. Tatapannya terlihat jauh, Sakusa bisa merasakannya. Sakusa diam dan melihat sekitarnya. Dia ingin pergi dari sana, tapi di dekat dinding itu lebih aman baginya. Atsumu merasa bahwa Sakusa tidak nyaman berada di dekatnya.

"Tuan Sakusa, kelihatannya kondisi pembicaraan kita kurang mengenakkan. Sebelum itu, ada baiknya aku minta maaf dan permisi dulu. Selamat malam", Atsumu melangkah jauh dan segera menemui teman-temannya yang lain. Sakusa bisa merasakan nada permintaan maaf yang tulus dari bibir wanita itu. Seumur-umur, Sakusa tidak pernah merasa bersalah dan wanita ini berhasil membuatnya merasa bersalah kepada dirinya.

"Aneh"

Wanita itu menyebalkan baginya dan dia tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi.  
  
  


Kalau bisa  
  
  


TOK TOK TOK

KRIETTT

Pelayan rumah Sakusa membuka pintu.

"Selamat siang, nona A. Tuan Sakusa telah menunggumu"

Dua orang wanita berada di depan pintu. Satu berambut hitam dan diikat dengan low bun, serta mengenakan gaun berwarna biru, satunya lagi berambut pirang yang dikepang menyamping, dipermanis dengan topi lebar berwarna kuning, sama dengan gaun berwarna kuning.

"Baiklah. Oh ya, apakah aku boleh membawa teman? Aku ini orangnya neurotik, jadinya aku butuh dukungan moral", ucap wanita bergaun biru.

"Aku tidak akan mengacau, aku berjanji", ucap wanita berambut pirang itu sambil tersenyum.

"Aku akan menanyakan kepada tuan Sakusa. Silahkan masuk dulu, nona-nona"

"Terima kasih"

Kedua wanita itu tengah melihat-lihat isi ruang tamu itu.

"Atsumu"

Atsumu membalik badannya dan melihat wanita itu yang tengah gugup.

"Kenapa?"

"A-apakah aku ini sudah cukup baik? M-maksudku, a-apaka-"

"Kau sudah menanyakan itu ratusan kali, sayang"

"Ah, begitukah, tapi aku merasa bahwa aku masih kurang baik"

Atsumu menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Dia mendekati wanita yang tengah memilin jarinya sembari melihat karpet.

"Hei, lihat aku"

Wanita yang lebih pendek dari Atsumu melihatnya. Wanita itu terkejut melihat Atsumu yang tengah menatapnya dengan mata besarnya. Seketika, wanita itu merasa ciut di hadapan Atsumu yang cantik dan berani.

"Kau itu cantik. Hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan. Jadi kalau pelukis sialan itu tidak melukismu dengan baik, aku akan membakar lukisannya supaya bisa melukismu dengan cantik"

Wanita itu tersenyum dan tertawa sedikit.

"Kau tidak harus melakukan itu, Atsumu"

"Tentu tidak. Aku tidak punya keberanian untuk melawan seniman vampir seperti dirinya. Aku hanya menyemangatimu saja"

"Kau benar-benar hebat menyemangati orang, Atsumu"

Atsumu tersenyum melihat wanita di depannya sudah tidak gugup lagi.

"Ekhem"

Kedua wanita itu menoleh ke belakang dan melihat sang tuan rumah tengah menunggu mereka. dia tengah mengenakan kemeja putih kebesaran yang tidak dikancingnya hingga atas sehingga menampakkan sedikit dada bidangnya dan celana hitam panjang. Rambut keriting hitamnya dibiarkan berantakan.

"S-selamat siang, t-tuan Sakusa"

Sakusa menganggukkan kepalanya ke wanita itu. Bukan cara memberi sapaan yang baik, tapi dia memang malas melakukan basa-basi.

"Selamat siang, tuan Sakusa", ucap Atsumu dengan gaya yang anggun.

Sakusa menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia sebenarnya sudah mengetahui bahwa Atsumu datang ke rumahnya, bahkan dia mendengar pembicaraan kedua wanita itu.

"Nona A, apakah kau bisa masuk ke kamar kerja ku dulu? Kau bisa bersiap-siap di sana", ucap Sakusa.

"A-apakah temanku tidak boleh masuk?", tanya wanita itu.

"Maaf, nona. Akan lebih baik jika nona Miya tidak masuk karena dia bisa mengganggu konsentrasiku"

"Kau mengenal Miya Atsumu?", tanya wanita itu sambil melihat mereka berdua.

"Kami pernah bertemu, sayangku. Lebih baik kau masuk. Aku akan menunggumu sampai selesai", ucap Atsumu ke wanita itu.

"Baiklah"

Wanita itu pun masuk ke kamar kerja Sakusa. Meninggalkan seniman dan wanita pirang itu di ruang tamu. Miya Atsumu berjalan mendekati Sakusa. Ketika dia berada tepat di hadapan seniman itu,

"Tuan Sakusa, temanku ini neurotic. Jadi kalau ada apa-apa, tolong panggil aku segera"

Sakusa mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku akan bersikap seperti biasanya. Tidak membeda-bedakan objek lukisanku"

"Objek ya? Kata-katamu seolah-olah menggambarkan benda hidup dan mati adalah sama di matamu"

"Entah. Lagipula aku tidak akan meniduri objek lukisanku ataupun menghisap darah karena aku bukan vampir"

"Ketahuan ya?", ucap Atsumu sambil terkekeh.

Sakusa memutar bola matanya melihat wanita di depannya yang selalu membuatnya kesal.

"Maaf maaf. Silahkan lanjutkan pekerjaanmu, tuan muda Sakusa"

Atsumu memutar balik tubuhnya dan kembali berjalan mengelilingi ruang tamu itu sembari melihat-lihat lukisan yang digantung. Sakusa menatap datar wanita yang kelihatan sangat terang di ruang tamu yang sedikit redup. Layaknya sebuah api yang berjalan dan menerangi sekitarnya. Lukisan di ruang tamu itu terlihat lebih hidup berkat "api" yang dipancarkan oleh Atsumu. Begitulah pikir Sakusa sekarang. Seniman muda itu memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar kerjanya.

Dengan topi besar yang melindungi kepalanya, Atsumu tengah berjalan di taman bunga samping rumah Sakusa.

"Untuk ukuran laki-laki, dia cukup feminim", monolog Atsumu

Dia melihat tukang kebun yang sedang merapikan taman itu. kemudian, matanya tertuju pada satu bagian taman yang berwarna kuning semua.

"Bunga apa ini, tuan?", tanya Atsumu kepada tukang kebun itu.

"Ah iya"

"Maaf mengganggumu"

"Tidak apa-apa, nona. Apakah nona menanyakan sesuatu tadi?"

"Aku tadi bertanya ini bunga apa. Kelihatan sangat indah"

"Itu marigold, nona. Apakah kau mau?"

"Tidak tidak tidak perlu"

"Tidak apa-apa, nona. Lagipula, tuan Sakusa tidak menyukai bunga seterang ini. Hanya saja menurutku, sangat disayangkan jika bunga secantik ini harus dibuang"

"Memang sih bunga ini tidak cocok dengan kesuraman dirinya. Ah, bukan bermaksud menghina majikanmu, tuan"

"Tidak apa, nona"

Tukang kebun itu memetik beberapa bunga marigold, mengikatnya dengan tanaman rambat, dan memberikannya kepada Atsumu. Wanita itu tersenyum melihat bunga itu.

"Bunga ini benar-benar cocok untuk dirimu, nona. Meskipun beberapa mengatakan marigold memiliki arti yang buruk, tapi secara pribadi, aku merasa bunga ini pembawa kebahagiaan. Aku yakin nona adalah orang yang baik dan pasti bunga ini akan membawakan kebahagiaan untukmu"

"Benarkah? Aku tidak memiliki bunga favorit, tapi aku rasa marigold akan menjadi kesukaanku. Terima kasih banyak, tuan", ucap Atsumu sambil tersenyum.

"Sama-sama, nona. Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu"

Tukang kebun itu pergi meninggalkan wanita itu sendirian di taman itu. Atsumu melihat nanar bunga kuning itu.

"Nona baik ya?", monolog Atsumu.

"Temanmu mencarimu ke mana-mana, nona Miya"

Atsumu kembali sadar dari lamunannya dan melihat ke arah suara berat yang mengagetkannya. Sakusa berada di sampingnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Tuan Sakusa. Sudah selesai?", tanya Atsumu.

"Menurutmu?"

"Aku tahu. Aku mencoba berbasa-basi", Atsumu tertawa kecil.

Mereka berdua diam sebentar. Sakusa melihat Atsumu yang sedang memegang bunga marigold.

"Marigold?", tanya Sakusa.

Atsumu melihat Sakusa. Dia baru teringat kalau dia belum meminta izin kepada Sakusa.

"Tadi aku sedang melihat-lihat tamanmu dan menemukan bunga ini. Tukang kebunmu yang baik hati itu memberikannya kepadaku. Jangan marahi dia ya", ucap Atsumu dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Hmm, tidak apa. Bunga itu juga cocok dengan dirimu"

"Benarkah? Aku bukan tipe yang melihat sesuatu dengan keromantisan layaknya seorang seniman seperti kau. Tapi aku menyukai bunga ini"

"Aku bukan orang yang romantic. Aku menghindari hal itu malahan"

"Kupikir semua seniman seperti itu. Bahkan sebuah batu yang lapuk saja bisa dilihat keindahannya. Bukannya seperti itu?"

"Sepertinya kau salah paham mengenai seniman, nona Miya. Aku tidak tahu apakah kau itu membenci seniman. Tapi aku tidak seperti itu"

Atsumu terdiam mendengar kata-kata Sakusa.

"Entahlah, tuan Sakusa. Aku hanya menganggap semua seniman itu hanyalah lelaki hidung belang yang mendeklarasikan bahwa dirinya adalah pegiat seni, tetapi pada akhirnya mereka tetaplah laki-laki yang memiliki hasrat dan nafsu yang membuat seni yang mereka giati menjadi ternodai"

"Apa alasanmu bisa mengatakan seperti itu, nona Miya Atsumu?", tanya Sakusa sedikit kesal karena secara tidak langsung perkataan Atsumu mengarah ke dirinya yang notabene salah satu seniman.

Atsumu melihat bunga marigold itu. Dia mengelus kelopak bunga berwarna kuning itu. Sakusa melihat Atsumu dengan pandangan datar. Angin semilir musim panas sedikit menerbangkan pakaian dan rambut mereka. Kemudian, wanita itu membuka suara.

"Aku akan menceritakan sebuah dongeng. Ada seorang gadis naif dan lugu. Dia menganggap semua orang adalah baik. Karena itu, dia tidak segan-segan akan menolong orang yang meminta pertolongannya. Maka dari itu, ketika ada seorang pelukis tua meminta pertolongannya untuk menjadi model lukisannya, dia pun menurutinya selayaknya gadis polos"

Atsumu terhenti sebentar. Sakusa melihat gerak-gerik, terutama tangan Atsumu yang semakin terkepal di tangkai bunga itu. Pandangan mata Atsumu berbalik ke arah taman itu. Pandangan nanar, seperti dia bisa melihat semua reka adegan dari ceritanya di taman itu.

"Saat gadis malang itu mengganti pakaiannya, tiba-tiba pelukis itu masuk dan memeluknya. Gadis itu berteriak meminta tolong. Tetapi tidak ada yang menolongnya. Dia berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya dan berhasil. Dia berlari keluar dari rumah pelukis jahanam itu hanya dengan sehelai pakaian dalamnya. Dia menangis sepanjang perjalanan, kepercayaan yang dia pegang selama ini, baru dia sadari bahwa itu hanyalah imajinasi manis yang dibuatnya. Selesai. Bagaimana?", tanya Atsumu kemudian melihat Sakusa sambil tersenyum tipis.

Sementara Sakusa hanya mematung mendengar cerita itu. Dia tahu bahwa Atsumu sedang menceritakan dirinya, tapi hebat sekali dia bisa menceritakannya layaknya itu sebuah dongeng sebelum tidur. Suaranya sangat tenang, bahkan tanpa adanya kesedihan sama sekali.

"Itu bukanlah dongeng yang indah, nona Miya"

"Hahahaha. Benarkah? Ya tapi, kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku, tuan Sakusa"

"Percayalah, aku tidak seperti pelukis brengsek di dongeng itu. Buktinya temanmu sekarang sedang minum teh di ruang tamuku tanpa kekurangan sedikitpun dari dirinya"

Ada sebuah perasaan yang menyuruh Sakusa untuk menyakinkan Atsumu bahwa dia tidak seperti seniman yang dibencinya.

Atsumu tertawa mendengar kata-kata yang seperti rengekan bahwa Sakusa itu berbeda.

"Baiklah, baiklah, tuan Sakusa. Kau benar-benar lucu sekali ketika merengek seperti itu. Aku akan percaya"

Sakusa memasang ekspresi kesal di wajahnya karena dia merasa seperti dipermainkan oleh wanita di sampingnya ini.

Angin semilir berhembus lagi. Atsumu sedikit berjalan menjauhi Sakusa. Kemudian dia berbalik ke arah Sakusa.

"Omi"

Sakusa mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Omi adalah nama panggilan untukmu. Dan panggil aku Tsumu"

Itulah ucap Atsumu. Topi besar dan gaun berwarna kuning yang terterpa angin sepoi-sepoi itu, mata coklat yang terlihat membara, marigold yang bergerak mengikuti arah angin, dan jangan lupakan senyum tipis yang terlihat tulus, menenangkan. Matahari yang bersinar dengan teriknya menerpa wanita itu. Sakusa membelalakkan matanya.

Karena ini adalah pemandangan yang sangat indah baginya.

Wanita itu terlihat seperti api. Api yang menenangkan. Hati Sakusa merasa hangat ketika melihat Atsumu seperti itu. Rasanya tubuhnya terselimuti oleh api tak tampak yang hangat, tidak menyengat.

Sakusa memegang dadanya. Jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat kencang.

Bukan perasaan ketika lukisannya selesai.

Bukan itu

Tapi karena Miya Atsumu.

Sakusa sadar bahwa dia telah jatuh ke dalam kobaran api hangat milik wanita berambut pirang itu.  
  


"Kau terlambat, Omi", ucap Atsumu yang mengerucutkan bibirnya. Bayangkan saja, Atsumu sudah duduk di restoran itu selama 1 jam, menunggu kekasihnya datang, padahal yang mengundangnya itu adalah Sakusa. Dan sekarang Sakusa datang dengan sedikit berkeringat. Dia mengambil nafas karena berlari tadi.

"Maaf, maaf. Jangan marah, Tsumu", ucap Sakusa tanpa merasa bersalah. Atsumu terkadang kesal dengan laki-laki di depannya yang selalu memasang ekspresi wajah tanpa dosa.

Hey, siapa yang tidak marah, yang mengundangnya makan malam di restoran mewah itu adalah Sakusa Kiyoomi, satu-satunya laki-laki yang dikenalnya paling tidak mau keluar dari sarangnya (baca : rumah Sakusa), kecuali kalau ada hal yang benar-benar penting dan mendesak. Biasanya harus Atsumu yang mengajak dirinya untuk berjalan-jalan, yang terkadang ajakannya tidak berhasil dan diakhiri dengan Sakusa melukis dirinya. Melihat lukisan dari Sakusa yang sangat cantik membuat Atsumu sering tidak jadi marah kepada kekasihnya dan akhirnya mengomel-omel sendiri. Terkadang omelan Atsumu mengganggu Sakusa sehingga laki-laki itu terkadang mengerjai wanita itu dengan cara menciumnya atau memanggilnya dengan nama sayangnya, berujung pada wajah Atsumu yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Pemandangan yang disukai oleh Sakusa.

_Kasihan Atsumu :(_

"Tsumu"

"Hmm", ucap Atsumu yang sedang memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Jangan marah"

"Aku tidak marah"

"Ya udah kalau kau marah, aku akan memberikanmu ini"

Atsumu menolehkan kepalanya ke Sakusa yang meletakkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna coklat tua dari bahan kulit. Sakusa membuka kotak itu, memperlihatkan sebuah cincin berwarna rose gold dengan ukiran-ukiran indah yang bertatahkan berlian berwarna putih. Atsumu terdiam melihat cincin itu. Kemudian dia melihat Sakusa menatapnya dengan pipi yang memerah.

"M-miya Atsumu, apakah kau mau menikah denganku?", tanya Sakusa dengan terbata-bata. Demi apapun, dia tidak pernah segrogi ini. Bahkan ketika dia melukis Ratu Victoria, dia tidak setegang ini. Dia merasa telah mempersiapkan diri dengan baik untuk melamar wanita api itu, dari desain cincin yang dibuatnya sendiri (hal ini mengakibatkannya telat datang ke restoran karena dia meminta beberapa perbaikan pada pengrajin cincin), memesan tempat untuk pelamaran itu (tentu saja dengan paksaan Komori karena Sakusa awalnya berencana melamar Atsumu di rumahnya :D), dan berpakaian sangat rapi.

Atsumu melihat cincin itu, kemudian Sakusa, dia mengedipkan matanya dengan wajah bingung. Dan tiba-tiba, air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya. Atsumu menutup bibirnya dengan tangannya.

"T-tsumu, kenapa kau menangis?", Sakusa kebingungan. Dia melamar Atsumu, tetapi malah yang dilamarnya menangis. Apakah ini tanda-tanda penolakan atau bagaimana.

Atsumu menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia melihat Sakusa dengan matanya yang berair.

"Aku benar-benar senang, Omi", ucap Atsumu dengan sesengukan.

Sakusa yang mendengar itu pun tertawa kecil.

"Jangan tertawa, Omi", ucap Atsumu dengan nada merengek.

"Baiklah. Jadi, kau mau menerima seniman vampir ini sebagai suamimu?", tanya Sakusa.

Atsumu menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia masih menangis dengan senang.

Wanita itu melihat Sakusa yang memasangkan benda melingkar itu di jari manis kirinya yang lentik itu. Atsumu melihat cincin bertatahkan berlian yang pas di jari kecilnya itu.

"Terima kasih, Omi. Terima kasih sudah mau melamarku", ucap Atsumu masih menutup wajahnya yang menurutnya pasti terlihat menyedihkan. Dia benar-benar senang sampai dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Jangan menangis, Tsumu. Sudah sudah", Sakusa berjalan menuju kursi Atsumu dan memeluknya. Atsumu menangis di pelukan Sakusa. Biarlah orang melihat mereka dengan aneh, yang terpenting bagi Sakusa adalah wanita ini telah mengobarkan api kehidupannya.

"Jangan menangis lagi, Mia Signora", bisik Sakusa tepat di telinga Atsumu. Mia Signora (My Lady dalam bahasa Italia) adalah sebutannya untuk Atsumu, yang selalu sukses membuat wanita itu malu. Masalahnya adalah Sakusa mengucapkan itu dengan suara beratnya dan aksen Italianya yang terdengar menggoda.

Bahkan sekarang telinga Atsumu memerah dan dia memukul-mukul dada Sakusa karena malu. Kepiting rebus mungkin adalah julukan yang tepat untuk wanita berambut pirang itu sekarang.

Singkat cerita, pernikahan pasangan Sakusa ini berlangsung di 2 negara, Inggris dan Italia. Kedua keluarga benar-benar senang melihat kedua anak tunggal ini menikah. Pernikahan dengan 2 budaya cukup melelahkan bagi mereka berdua, tetapi mereka senang.

Di rumah Sakusa,

Laki-laki itu tengah melakukan pekerjaan yang dicintainya. Atsumu tengah berbaring di sofa dengan mengenakan kemeja besar milik Sakusa yang membungkus tubuh langsing hingga menutupi setengah paha putihnya. Rambut pirang bergelombang besar itu dibiarkan terurai. Dia menemani suaminya bekerja di kamar kerja itu.

"Omi"

"Iya, Tsumu"

"Kenapa kau menikahiku? Apa yang kau lihat dariku?"

Sakusa yang tengah menggerakkan kuasnya itu berhenti. Laki-laki itu menatap wanita yang resmi menjadi istrinya itu tengah melamun sambil menatap langit-langit kamar kerja Sakusa.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu sekarang, Tsumu? Sudah 3 bulan semenjak kita menikah", tanya Sakusa yang berjalan mendekati Atsumu. Kemudian dia duduk di sofa sembari mengelus rambut Atsumu.

"Aku tak tahu. Aku sedang memikirkan beberapa hal", ucap Atsumu masih melihat langit-langit itu.

Sakusa sebenarnya sudah tahu dari lama, memang kelihatannya Atsumu adalah wanita yang ceplas-ceplos dalam berbicara dan sering mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas. Tetapi pada aslinya, bahkan Sakusa sendiri tidak bisa menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan istrinya di balik wajah ekspresif itu. Dia sangat hebat dalam menyembunyikan isi pikirnya.

"Apakah aku sebelumnya pernah mengatakan bahwa aku menganggapmu seperti api?", tanya Sakusa. Atsumu sontak duduk dan melihat Sakusa dengan mata besar coklatnya itu.

"Hehhh. Apakah karena aku ini menggoda?", goda Atsumu.

"Bukan seperti itu, Tsumu. Aku menganggap diriku itu seperti es dan dirimu itu seperti api. Kau benar-benar seperti berkobar, baik ketika kau berbicara, berjalan, bahkan saat kau diam, kau terlihat seperti itu, sehingga orang yang berada di sekitarmu tertarik pada dirimu dan mendekatimu. Bukanlah api yang liar, tetapi api yang terasa hangat dan menenangkan. Aku tak tahu, tapi ketika kau pertama kali ke rumah ini, rasanya rumah suram ini terlihat lebih terang", ucap Sakusa. Atsumu terdiam mendengar penjelasan itu.

"Jadi, bukan karena aku cantik atau menggoda?"

"Oh tolonglah, Tsumu. Sifat pedemu itu benar-benar merepotkan"

"Sudah kubilang namaku Sakusa Atsumu, nama tengahku cantik dan percaya diri. Katakan kalau aku cantik", rengek Atsumu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sakusa menyelipkan rambut panjang wanita itu ke belakang telinganya dan mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga itu.

"Kau adalah wanita paling cantik, Mia Signora. Dan berani-beraninya kau menggodaku dengan memakai kemejaku heh?", bisik Sakusa dengan suara beratnya itu, membuat pipi Atsumu memerah.

"Kenapa kau masih malu-malu hehh? Kita sudah menikah selama 3 bulan. Ini kah Sakusa Atsumu dengan nama tengah percaya diri?", bisik Sakusa sambil menggigit daun telinga wanita itu. Meskipun mereka pernah melakukannya beberapa kali, tetap saja Atsumu belum terbiasa. Boleh saja Atsumu adalah api, tetapi di hadapan Sakusa, seolah-olah wanita berambut pirang itu adalah es yang meleleh. Atsumu mendesah karena kelakuan suaminya.

"Omi", Atsumu membisikkan sesuatu kepada Sakusa yang membuat seringainya tambah lebar dan "menggeranyang" wanita berambut pirang itu.

2 tahun kemudian

Atsumu sudah rapi, sepertinya dia akan keluar. Wanita itu mengetuk pintu kamar kerja Sakusa. Peraturan pertama di kamar kerja Sakusa, jangan ada yang masuk tanpa mengetuk kalau tidak mau dilempar oleh Sakusa. Tentunya setidak sopannya Atsumu, dia tidak ingin dilempar sesuatu oleh Sakusa, meskipun dia bisa memaklumi kalau itu istrinya.

Entahlah, mungkin saja.

"Omi", panggil Atsumu sambil mengetuk pintu itu.

Tidak ada jawaban. Atsumu membuka pintu itu dan melihat suaminya tertidur di antara lukisan-lukisan yang belum jadi. Dia tahu suaminya sedang sibuk-sibuknya sekarang, maka dia jarang mengganggu suaminya. Atsumu tidak ingin mengganggu konsentrasinya, meskipun dia tahu bahwa dirinya adalah nomor satu untuk Sakusa.

Entahlah, mungkin saja.

Atsumu berjalan dengan hati-hati supaya tidak mengenai lukisan yang tergeletak di mana-mana.

"Omi", Atsumu menggoyangkan tubuh suaminya.

"Eungghh", Sakusa bergeliat sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya. Penampilannya sangat berantakan, kantung mata hitam dan beberapa rambut halus di wajahnya mulai tumbuh. Rambut keritingnya pun semakin berantakan.

"Kau benar-benar berantakan, Omi", ucap Atsumu melihat sekitarannya dan Sakusa sendiri. Suaminya yang terkenal dengan kebersihannya itu menjadi berantakan.

"Ck, diamlah, Tsumu"

Atsumu tertawa kecil mendengar rengekan itu.

"Setidaknya kau pergilah mandi dan makan. Kau bisa sakit nanti"

Sakusa menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia berdiri dan mulai berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Jangan sentuh apapun di sini, Tsumu", ucap Sakusa.

Atsumu tahu akan hal itu, dia tidak perlu diingatkan mengenai hal itu.

"Oke oke", ucap Atsumu dengan senyumnya seperti biasa.

Sakusa menutup pintu kamar kerjanya, meninggalkan Atsumu sendirian.

"Sekarang dia sedang menyukai rambut hitam ya", monolog Atsumu sambilan melihat hampir semua lukisan memiliki rambut hitam. Dia tahu bahwa Sakusa terkadang memiliki kebiasaan dimana jika dia menyukai sesuatu hal, dia akan menyukainya sampai dia jenuh. Hal itu berlaku bagi lukisannya. Maka terkadang dia bisa merubah gaya lukisan secara mendadak, meskipun dia masih meletakkan keunikan dari dirinya dalam melukis. Contohnya seperti rambut hitam.

Itu sepertinya berlaku di lukisannya. Untuk manusia, entahlah. Dia tahu bahwa manusia hanyalah objek bagi Sakusa, meskipun suaminya mengatakan bahwa Atsumu adalah pengecualian. Terkadang dia bisa memperdebatkan masalah subjek dan objek ke Sakusa yang berujung pada keributan kecil di rumah tangga mereka. Beberapa hal menjadi sensitive bagi Atsumu dalam beberapa waktu ini. Dari mereka berdua yang belum punya anak dan masalahnya terletak pada Atsumu. Tidak, dia tidak mandul, hanya saja rahimnya yang sedikit lemah sehingga dia belum bisa memberikan anak pada Sakusa. Ditambah lagi sifat mereka yang sebenarnya berlawanan membuat hubungan mereka menjadi renggang. Sakusa semakin menenggelamkan diri dalam lukisan dan Atsumu yang terus memperhatikan suaminya.

Dia tahu bahwa Sakusa tidak mempermasalahkan mengenai anak. Mereka pernah membicarakan ini, berdua dan bersama keluarga mereka masing-masing. Mereka mengerti, tetapi rasanya keluarga dari Sakusa mulai perlahan "memaksa" laki-laki itu untuk mencari wanita lain, meskipun secara tersirat.

Dia tahu bahwa hal itu memang menjadi jalan yang lebih baik jika itu diperlukan demi kebahagiaan suaminya dan semua orang.

Dia tahu

Secara logika, bukannya itu jalan yang baik?

Dia tidak pernah meragukan keputusan dirinya dan Sakusa.

Dia pernah membicarakan mengenai pernikahan mereka dan dia siap untuk dimadu jika hal itu diperlukan demi membahagiakan suaminya. Tentunya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sakusa dan berujung pada pertengkaran.

Dia sangat tahu bahwa Sakusa tidak meragukan dirinya.

Sakusa adalah orang yang ceplas-ceplos, sama seperti dirinya. Jadi dia percaya dengan Sakusa.

Tapi kenapa Sakusa seperti menjauhi dirinya? Kata-katanya tidak singkron dengan tindakannya

Seorang Sakusa Atsumu pasti pernah menanyakan ini dan dia mendapatkan jawaban yang kira-kira seperti ini

"Tidak ada masalah. Kau seperti terlalu sensitive juga. Aku sedang sibuk dengan lukisanku juga. Jangan berkata seperti itu lagi"

Benar, dia terlalu sensitive sekarang.

Mungkin jalan yang baik adalah menjadi diam dan menjadi observer untuk sementara waktu

Lebih baik dia seperti Atsumu biasanya

Atsumu yang cantik, percaya diri, arogan

Benar

Harusnya dia seperti itu

Percaya diri adalah nama tengah Atsumu

Pride adalah nomor satu bagi diri Atsumu

Tapi kenapa air matanya tidak mau berhenti sekarang?

Kenapa hatinya sangat perih?

Kenapa dia tampak lemah?

Dia tidak pernah menginginkan hal ini, semuanya seperti tidak berjalan seperti yang diinginkannya.

Dia tidak pernah menyalahkan Sakusa

Itu bukan salahnya

Lalu sekarang salah siapa?

Dirinya kah?

Dia mencoba memperbaiki semuanya

Tapi rasanya beban itu ditimpa semuanya ke dirinya

Dari pembicaraan-pembicaraannya ke Sakusa, sebenarnya dia sedang meronta meminta tolong

Tapi sepertinya Sakusa tidak peka akan hal itu

Dia merasa kakinya lemah dan akhirnya dia jatuh terduduk di lantai itu.

Rasanya baru kemarin malam dia menangis sendirian di kamar ketika Sakusa sedang sibuk di kamar kerjanya

Padahal dia berjanji tidak akan menunjukkan dirinya yang lemah di pagi hari, cukup malam hari saja

Bebannya terlalu berat untuk dirinya.

Sebenarnya hal yang paling ditakutkan dirinya adalah Sakusa yang membencinya, dia tidak masalah jika suatu hari Sakusa meninggalkannya demi kebahagiaannya, tetapi jangan sampai membencinya

Hal itu bisa membunuh Atsumu seketika  
  


Sakusa sedang duduk di kamar kerjanya

Dia mengalami _art block_

Biasanya inspirasi selalu bermunculan di kepalanya

Tetapi akhir-akhir ini, inspirasi tak kunjung datang

Masalah terus menerus memblock otaknya

Entahlah, dia bukan tipe pemikir rumit, tetapi beberapa masalah rumit menimpa dirinya

Sebenarnya masalahnya paling besar adalah Atsumu

Bukan masalah anak

Dia tidak mempermasalahkan hal-hal seperti itu, selama dia bisa tetap bersama istrinya, bahkan dia tidak mau memadu Atsumu hanya untuk mendapatkan anak

Tapi, masalahnya adalah Atsumu

Dia merasakan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak diperbolehkan

Dia takut dengan Atsumu

Ingatkah bahwa Sakusa mengatakan bahwa Atsumu itu seperti api?

Dia bisa merasakan bahwa api dari Atsumu tidak lagi menenangkan dan hangat, api berkobar dengan liarnya dan terkadang Sakusa merasa terbakar secara menyakitkan oleh api itu

Api dari Atsumu sekarang semakin menakutkan, apalagi wanita itu sering menunjukkan ekspresi palsu

Tidak ada yang tahu pikiran Atsumu saat itu

Itulah kenapa dia seperti menghindar dari Atsumu

Dia tahu bahwa Atsumu sangat membutuhkannya sekarang, tapi dia malah mendorong wanita itu jauh-jauh karena ketakutannya yang tidak jelas

Dia takut kalau Atsumu akan membakar habis dirinya

Dia tahu dia tidak boleh memiliki perasaan seperti itu

Dia mencoba menghapus perasaan itu, tapi tidak bisa

Tapi ketakutannya semakin besar

Dia takut dirinya terbakar habis oleh Atsumu

Sakusa bukan tipe yang bisa blak-blakan menanyakan sesuatu hal yang sensitive seperti Atsumu

Dia tidak punya keberanian seperti istrinya, hingga pada akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menghindar

Dia tahu itu pengecut

Dia ingin mempertahankan hubungan mereka, tetapi apa yang harus diubahnya agar dia tidak takut lagi terhadap Atsumu

Seketika dia melihat lukisan sekelilingnya

Dia baru teringat bahwa dirinya sedang terobsesi dengan rambut hitam

Dan dia mendapatkan inspirasi saat itu.

TOK TOK TOK

Atsumu membuka pintu kamar kerja Sakusa

"Omi, sudahkah kau makan?", tanya Atsumu. Dia baru pulang saat mulai petang

Sakusa tidak menjawabnya, tangannya sibuk menggerakkan kuas

"Omi?", tanya Atsumu sambil berkacak pinggang melihat Sakusa yang benar-benar fokus pada lukisannya.

"Ah iya", Sakusa seperti tersadar saat Atsumu memanggilnya sekali lagi. Sudah berapa lama dia terfokus seperti itu ya...

"Inspirasi baru?", tanya Atsumu.

"Ya, begitulah", ucap Sakusa dengan senyum yang tipis.

 _"Sepertinya dia sedang senang"_ , pikir Atsumu.

"Kau sudah makan?", tanya Atsumu.

"Memang sudah jam berapa?", tanya Sakusa dengan polosnya.

"Kau ini benar-benar, ini sudah sore. Seharusnya kau membuka gorden kamarmu, jangan bergantung pada lampu. Tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu", Atsumu mengomel.

"Okelah oke", ucap Sakusa yang jengah dengan omelan Atsumu mengenai salah satu kebiasaan buruknya.

Atsumu berjalan menuju Sakusa. Seniman itu dengan cepat menutup lukisan yang dibuatnya dengan sebuah kain putih.

"Hehhh, aku tidak boleh melihatnya ya", goda Atsumu. Dia berjalan ke belakang Sakusa dan melingkarkan lengannya ke dada Sakusa.

"Bukan seperti itu, Tsumu"

"Ya ya, aku tahu. Tidak apa"

Atsumu menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung lebar Sakusa.

Dulu mungkin dia senang dengan sikap Atsumu yang manja

Tetapi sekarang, bahkan sentuhan dari wanita itu tidak membuatnya bergairah

"Kau benar-benar berbau cat", oceh Atsumu.

"Ck. Jangan seperti itu, setelah ini aku akan membersihkan kamar kerjaku. Aku hanya terlalu fokus pada lukisanku yang sekarang"

"Baiklah, seniman pecinta kebersihan"

Keduanya terdiam. Di saat Atsumu yang masih memeluk Sakusa dengan sangat erat, Sakusa semakin tidak nyaman. Atsumu sadar bahwa kelakuan itu membuat suaminya tidak nyaman, tapi ada perasaan yang mengatakan bahwa sepertinya tak lama lagi, akan ada sesuatu yang membuat mereka berdua terpisah selamanya. Dia sudah siap jika mereka harus berpisah, tetapi dia takut. Dia tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan orang yang sangat dicintainya. Maka dari itu, dia ingin merasakan kehangatan tubuh itu sekali lagi dan mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Aku sepertinya akan mandi dan pergi makan, Tsumu", ucap Sakusa yang membuat Atsumu melepas pelukan itu.

"Makanlah yang baik, Tuan Kiyoomi, kau terlihat semakin kurus", Atsumu menepuk pelan kepala Sakusa.

"Aku berada di ruang baca seperti biasa. Kalau kau butuh apa-apa, panggil saja aku atau pelayan"

Atsumu tersenyum dan keluar dari kamar itu.

Setelah Sakusa menyelesaikan lukisannya, dia tersenyum

"Ini lah yang kuinginkan", ucapnya dengan gembira.

Dia benar-benar senang, rasanya lega melihat lukisan yang dibuatnya.

Inilah yang diinginkan oleh dirinya.

Dia ingin memeluk lukisan itu, tapi catnya belum kering

Rasanya seperti bebannya hilang, _art block_ yang menimpanya hilang

Pikirannya tercerahkan

Kemudian dia mulai membereskan segala kekacauan di kamar kerjanya sambil bersenandung ria

Dia pun keluar ke ruang tamunya dan mulai membersihkan lukisan-lukisannya

Kebiasaannya saat dia senang adalah membersihkan rumahnya, biasanya bersama Atsumu

Pokoknya hari itu adalah yang membahagiakan untuknya

"Omi?"

Atsumu yang baru pulang melihat suaminya yang kelihatan lebih rapi dari biasanya dan sedang membersihkan ruang tamunya.

"Tsumuuuu", ucap Sakusa berlari dan langsung memeluk Atsumu. Sakusa tersenyum sangat lebar. Wanita itu terkejut melihat perubahan sikap suaminya. Sangat tidak biasa.

"Tsumuuuu"

"Iya iya aku di sini. Ada apa kau hari ini?", tanya Atsumu yang bingung.

"Aku hanya senang hari ini, Tsumu", ucap Sakusa sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Dan kenapa kau senang?"

Sakusa mengajak Atsumu menuju kamar kerjanya. Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan menuju lukisan yang ditutup kain oleh Sakusa. Mereka berdua sekarang sedang berhadapan dengan lukisan itu.

"Buka lah", perintah Sakusa. Atsumu dengan pelan memegang kain putih itu dan menyingkapnya. Matanya terbelalak lebar melihat lukisan itu.

"Bagaimana?", tanya Sakusa. Dia ingin sekali diapresiasi oleh Atsumu.

Sementara Atsumu terdiam. Dia melihat wanita yang mirip dengannya di lukisan itu, yang membedakan mereka hanyalah rambut lurus berwarna hitam, mata berwarna abu-abu dengan pandangan yang lebih teduh.

"Ini aku?", tanya Atsumu sambil menunjuk lukisan itu.

"Iya, itu dirimu, hanya saja aku mengubah rambut dan warna matanya. Aku ingin mencoba gaya baru dan kau memanglah model terbaik yang kupunya. Kau dalam segala bentuk memang cantik, Tsumu", ucap Sakusa dengan bangga.

Atsumu melihat kembali wanita di dalam lukisan itu. Wanita itu memang dirinya, hanya saja dia terlihat misterius, mungkin karena warna yang digunakan untuk lukisan itu terlihat gelap.

Entahlah, ada perasaan aneh yang mengatakan bahwa lukisan itu berbahaya. Tidak, dia bukan iri. Tidak mungkin dia iri dengan sebuah lukisan, apalagi lukisan yang notabene adalah dirinya. Sungguh gila sekali pemikirannya.

"Mia Signora", bisik Sakusa. Atsumu terkejut, sudah lama dia tidak mendengar nama panggilan itu. Atsumu sukses dibuat memerah oleh Sakusa.

Laki-laki itu mengangkat dagu Atsumu dan mencium bibirnya. Ciuman yang dibalas oleh wanita itu.

Setelah mereka berciuman dengan sangat lama, Atsumu memberikan tanda time out kepada Sakusa.

"Jangan berhenti, Tsumu"

"Wo wo wo, santai tuan Sakusa. Aku harus membersihkan diri dulu"

"Bagaimana kalau aku membantumu membersihkan tubuhmu?", ucap Sakusa sambil menyeringai lebar. Pipi Atsumu semakin memerah.

"Aku benar-benar menyukai wajahmu sekarang, nyonya Sakusa"

"Tolong jangan katakan itu, Omi", ucap Atsumu sambil menutup wajah merahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa?", tanya Sakusa yang sedang menggigiti telinga Atsumu, mengakibatkan sang empu mengeluarkan suara desahan.

"A-"

"Terlalu banyak bicara"

"OMI"

Teriak Atsumu saat Sakusa menggendongnya dan membawa dirinya ke kamar mereka.

Sakusa sedang mengelus rambut istrinya yang tengah tertidur dengan damai. Dia melihat bekas-bekas dari perbuatannya di kulit putih Atsumu.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tidak melihatnya tidur sedamai ini ya?", monolog Sakusa. Dia baru sadar bahwa istrinya itu memang sangat cantik, bahkan ketika dia tidur saja, kecantikannya terpendar layaknya api. Dia terlalu lama tenggelam dalam dunianya yang terkotakkan.

"Tidurlah, Mia Signora", ucap Sakusa sambil mengecupkan kening Atsumu.

Kemudian dia berdiri dari tempat tidurnya, mengenakan pakaian di tubuh telanjangnya dan berjalan menuju kamar kerjanya. Rasanya dia mendapatkan banyak inspirasi dan harus segera menuangkannya ke dalam bentuk lukisan.

Sakusa tengah mengambil peralatan melukisnya ketika dia mendengar suara yang memanggilnya.

"Sakusa"

Sakusa berbalik mencari suara yang memanggilnya itu. Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Siapa di sana?", ucap Sakusa sambil mengacungkan pisau palet. Takut-takut ada seseorang yang akan menyerangnya.

"Sakusa"

Sakusa menemukan sumber suaranya, berasal dari lukisan yang baru digambarnya. Wanita yang mirip dengan Atsumu. Dia berjalan pelan menuju lukisan itu

"Sakusa"

Ketika dia sampai di hadapan lukisan itu, dia melihat wanita di lukisan itu tampak hidup, rasanya kanvas lukis itu seperti kaca yang di dalamnya terdapat wanita itu. Dia tengah tersenyum dengan manisnya ke Sakusa. Senyumnya benar-benar polos. Tetapi hal itu membuat Sakusa horror sendiri.

"K-kenapa k-kau h-h-hidup?", tanya Sakusa dengan terbata-bata.

"Sakusa. Jangan takut"

Ada sesuatu dari perkataan wanita itu yang membuat Sakusa menjadi tenang. Akhirnya, Sakusa mengambil kursi dan duduk di hadapan lukisan itu.

Anggap dia gila sekarang, tapi yang dialaminya memang nyata.

"Siapa kau?", tanya Sakusa dengan nada datar.

"Jangan berkata datar seperti itu, Kusa"

Sakusa mengangkat sebelah alisnya, mendengar nama panggilan aneh dari wanita yang notabene adalah istrinya dalam bentuk lain.

"Kusa?"

"Atsumu memanggilmu dengan Omi, maka aku akan memanggilmu dengan Kusa", ucap wanita itu dengan senyum yang lebar. Senyum itu menenangkan Sakusa. Memang senyum Atsumu menenangkan dirinya, tapi ini lain.

Seperti senyumnya yang teduh, seperti angin dekat akhir musim gugur.

Dia menyukai hawa dari wanita ini. Hawa yang sama sepertinya. Dingin.

"Kau boleh memanggilku Kusa", ucap Sakusa sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Yesss"

Sakusa melihat wanita yang tengah tersenyum bergembira. Hatinya pun ikut bergembira mengikuti euphoria wanita itu.

Apakah wanita ini yang dicari-cari oleh Sakusa?

"Dan kau?"

"Aku tidak punya nama. Aku tercipta dari imajinasimu mengenai Atsumu. Kau menginginkan Atsumu, tetapi dalam versi lain, sehingga terciptalah diriku. Bukanlah api, melainkan hawa dingin, sama seperti dirimu. Hawa dari diriku sama dengan zona nyamanmu. Bisa dibilang aku adalah perwujudan dari obsesimu tentang Atsumu yang kau inginkan", ucap wanita itu sambil tersenyum.

Sakusa baru tersadar akan kenyataan yang diucapkan oleh wanita itu.

Benar

Obsesinya terhadap Atsumu

Atsumu versinya

Dia berhasil membuat mahakarya

Membuat Atsumu yang sangat dicintainya menjadi wanita yang diinginkannya

Sakusa tersenyum lebar

"Kau benar. Kau adalah Atsumu yang kuinginkan", Sakusa mengelus lukisan itu.

"Tapi, kau tidak mungkin memanggilku dengan nama Atsumu kan? Setidaknya berikanlah aku nama", ucap wanita itu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Bagaimana kalau Samu? Aku memanggil Atsumu dengan Tsumu", tanya Sakusa.

"Samu ya. Aku menyukainya", ucap Samu sambil tersenyum.

Sakusa senang ketika wanita itu tersenyum dengan indahnya. Dia sudah lama tidak merasakan ini. Ketenangan yang selama ini diinginkannya, yang tidak terdapat pada Atsumu asli, melainkan semua yang diinginkannya ada di lukisan ini. Berada di wanita imajiner yang bernama Samu.

"Kusa, aku benar-benar mencintaimu", ucap wanita itu dengan senyum paling indah.

Sakusa terdiam, kemudian dia tersenyum dengan lebarnya.

"Aku juga"

Tidak masalah kan jika Sakusa mencintai dua versi Atsumu.

Selama beberapa hari, Sakusa mengurung dirinya di kamar kerja itu. Awalnya, Atsumu merasa biasa saja, tapi dia merasa aneh ketika mendengar suara tertawaan Sakusa dari dalam kamar itu. Pembicaraan di dalam sana sepertinya mengasyikkan. Dan hal itu membuatnya khawatir, apa jangan-jangan Sakusa sudah menemukan wanita lain. Hal itu membuat dadanya sakit, meskipun dia harus senang.

Tetapi seingat Atsumu, tidak ada seperti tanda-tanda kehidupan wanita lain. Dia sudah menanyakan kepada pelayan dan memang tidak ada wanita lain selain dirinya dan pelayan di rumah Sakusa. Bahkan dia tidak mendengar suara lawan bicaranya.

"Tidak mungkin kan Omi berbicara dan tertawa sendiri", monolog Atsumu sambilan memilin-milin jarinya.

"Tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa seperti ini"

TOK TOK TOK

Suara Sakusa yang terdengar dari dalam kamar terhenti.

"Omi", ucap Atsumu.

"Masuklah", terdengar suara dari dalam kamar itu.

 _"Aneh. Biasanya jam segini, Omi sangat fokus pada lukisannya dan bahkan tidak sempat untuk menyapa"_ , pikir Atsumu.

Atsumu membuka pintu dan melihat Sakusa yang tengah melukis di kanvas baru.

"Lukisan baru?", tanya Atsumu.

"Iya", ucap Sakusa yang sedang sibuk menggerakkan kuasnya.

"Kau sudah makan?", tanya Atsumu sambilan berbasa-basi.

"Sudah. Kau pulang cukup malam hari ini, Tsumu"

Atsumu mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku tidak ke mana-mana hari ini, Omi. Aku berada di ruang baca seharian ini"

"Begitukah? Maaf kalau aku salah"

"Tidak apa-apa, Omi. Hari ini aku malas keluar", ucap Atsumu sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ah begitukah?", tanya Sakusa.

Atsumu melihat lukisan dirinya yang berada di samping Sakusa. Biasanya lukisan Sakusa yang sudah jadi, langsung dikirim ke penerima atau dibingkai dan di gantung di kamar kerja dan ruang tamunya. Jarang sekali dia masih memajangnya tanpa bingkai dan masih berdiri tegak di easel kayu itu.

"Omi, kau tidak membingkai lukisan ini?", tanya Atsumu sambil menunjuk lukisan itu.

Sakusa menatap horror Atsumu.

"Tidak. Biarkan saja di sini. Memangnya kenapa? Apakah kau terganggu?", tanya Sakusa dengan dingin. Atsumu tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan respon seperti itu. Dia memilih untuk bersabar.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu, Omi. Hanya saja sangat tidak biasa melihat dirimu tidak membingkai dan menggantung lukisanmu yang sudah jadi"

Sakusa mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Maksudmu ini aneh?"

"Bukan seperti itu. Ta-"

"Atsumu"

Atsumu membelalakkan matanya mendengar Sakusa menyebut nama lengkapnya.

"Orang bisa berubah, apalagi seniman sepertiku. Aku merasa kebiasaanku tidak mengganggu orang lain ataupun kau. Jangan mengaturku"

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengaturmu, Omi. A-aku hanya bertanya saja. Apakah itu salah?", tanya Atsumu. Rasanya dia ingin menangis saat itu, tapi tidak boleh. Bahkan Sakusa tidak boleh melihat sisi lemahnya.

Sakusa terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Itu tidak salah. Hanya saja aku-. Ah sudahlah, sebaiknya kau tidur saja dulu. Aku masih punya banyak pekerjaan", Sakusa membalik tubuhnya dan menggerakkan kuasnya lagi. Tidak sadar bahwa Atsumu sudah mengepalkan tangannya hingga memutih agar tidak menangis di depan Sakusa.

"Selamat malam, Omi. Jangan lupa untuk tidur yang cukup"

Atsumu berjalan keluar dari kamar itu dan menutup pintunya.

 _"Jangan menangis dulu. Kau belum sampai kamar"_ , ucap Atsumu dalam hati sambilan berjalan dengan cepat. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya agar isakan tidak terdengar.

Setelah sampai di kamarnya, tangisnya tumpah. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan bantal agar suara tangisnya tidak terdengar. Kebiasaan dirinya, yang bahkan Sakusa tidak ketahui.

_"Kau tidak harusnya berkata seperti itu, Omi. Apakah aku salah lagi? Aku hanya bertanya. Apakah kau yang berubah atau aku yang berubah? Apakah kau membenciku? Apakah kau tidak mencintaiku lagi seperti dulu? Maafkan aku, Omi. Maafkan aku"_

Pikiran itu dimainkan berulang-ulang di dalam kepala Atsumu. Air matanya membasahi bantal itu. Di tengah ranjang besar itu, dia meringkuk sendirian.

Menyalahkan dirinya.

Cantik dan percaya diri adalah nama tengah Sakusa Atsumu.

Pride adalah nomor satu bagi wanita itu.

Siapapun yang melihat kondisinya, tidak akan pernah percaya bahwa wanita yang tengah menangis itu adalah seorang Sa- Mi-, bukan. Itu adalah seorang Atsumu.

"Hahhh", Sakusa menghela nafasnya.

"Itu bukan salahmu. Terkadang Atsumu memang terlihat seperti mengaturmu, Kusa", ucap Samu sambil menopang dagunya.

"Aku terlalu kasar dan dingin padanya, Samu", ucap Sakusa sambil memijit dahinya.

"Memang sih kau terdengar kasar. Kalau aku mungkin akan menangis saat itu, tetapi bahkan Atsumu terdengar seperti biasa saja"

"Dia sangat hebat dalam menyembunyikan pikirannya, Samu. Itulah kehebatan Tsumu", ucap Sakusa sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ya, kalau aku akan berekspresi sesuai dengan pikiranku. Terkadang orang-orang seperti Atsumu itu menyulitkan orang lain, dia bisa jadi sering menimbulkan kesalahpahaman dengan yang lain"

"Memang benar. Tapi dia sangat hebat, Samu"

"Ya ya ya. Dan aku adalah Atsumu versi lainnya, bukan berarti aku hebat juga?", tanya Samu.

Sakusa tertawa kecil mendengar rengekan wanita imajinasinya.

"Iya. Kau hebat juga kok"

"Kusa, Lebih hebat aku atau Atsumu?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Sakusa terdiam. Kemudian dia tersenyum ke Samu.

"Kalian berdua adalah sama, tapi kau lebih hebat, Samu"

Samu terlihat bergembira mendengar kata-kata dari Sakusa.

Sakusa terkekeh melihat Samu yang menari-nari di dalam lukisan itu.

 _"Dia benar-benar Atsumu yang kuinginkan"_ , pikir Sakusa yang masih terkekeh.

Kekontrasan antara 2 kamar. Yang satu tengah meringkuk di tempat tidur besar yang dingin, sementara yang satunya lagi tengah tertawa bersama dengan wanita yang adalah hasil obsesinya terhadap istrinya itu.

Sakusa tengah tertidur di sofa kamar kerjanya, tentu saja dengan lukisan yang menghadap dirinya. Hanya Sakusa yang bisa mendengar bahwa Samu tengah menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur untuknya.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, Atsumu datang dengan membawakan selimut tebal. Matanya benar-benar sembab karena menangis dengan sangat lama. Dia menyelimuti Sakusa yang tengah tertidur itu.

"Kau terlihat sangat nyaman ya tertidur di sini", monolog Atsumu. Dia mengelus rambut Sakusa dengan perlahan. Air mata kembali menetes menuruni pipinya. Dia menghapus air mata itu dan mengecup dahi Sakusa. Kemudian matanya tidak sengaja melihat lukisan dirinya yang berambut hitam dan mata abu-abu itu seperti menatap dirinya. Tanpa disadari Atsumu, Samu tengah menatapnya juga. Samu tidak mengerti apa isi pikiran Atsumu, meskipun dia adalah Atsumu versi lain. Dia hanya terbentuk dari imajinasi Sakusa belaka. Dia tidak mengerti ekspresi apa yang ditunjukkan oleh Atsumu yang tengah berjalan menujunya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. Seketika Samu takut dengan Atsumu, rasanya "api" itu semakin berkobar dan mulai melahap sekitarnya. Samu takut "meleleh" karena "api" dari Atsumu. Dia memalingkan wajahnya ketika Atsumu berada tepat di depan lukisan itu, tidak mampu melihat Atsumu.

"Dia benar-benar melukisku dengan detail. Mungkin tak lama lagi, dia tidak memerlukanku sebagai model lagi", ucap Atsumu dengan nada pahit.

Samu terkejut mendengar perkataan Atsumu. Keputusasaan dari Atsumu membuatnya bingung. Dia tidak didesain untuk mengerti Atsumu, tetapi untuk mengerti Sakusa.

Atsumu pergi dari kamar itu, meninggalkan Sakusa yang tengah tertidur dan Samu yang melihat laki-laki yang dicintainya dengan senyum polosnya.

"Omi, apakah kau tidak berpikir untuk menjenguk ayah dan ibu di Italia?", tanya Atsumu. Mereka berdua tengah makan di meja makan yang besar.

"Entahlah, aku sedang tidak ingin ke sana"

"Kau sudah lama tidak mengabari ayah dan ibu, Omi"

"Aku akan menulis surat untuk mereka. Aku hanya malas jika mereka banyak bertanya, terutama tentang anak"

Atsumu menghentikan aktivitas makannya sebentar. Dia melihat Sakusa.

"Omi, aku serius mengenai pernikahanmu yang selanjutnya. Kau perlu mendapatkan keturunan"

"Jangan katakan itu lagi, Tsumu. Sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan bahwa aku tidak akan menikahi siapa-siapa selain dirimu"

Entah ekspresi apa yang harus ditunjukkan oleh Atsumu, senang atau sedih. Dia tidak tahu lagi. Dia lelah.

"Tidak apa, Omi. Sepertinya juga kau sudah menemukan wanita itu juga"

Sakusa mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Maksudmu? Aku ini selalu di rumah dan tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang lain, selain kau dan pelayan"

Atsumu tersenyum tipis. Sakusa tengah berbohong.

"Tidak apa, Omi. Aku tidak akan marah. Kau sepertinya sangat senang dengan wanita itu sampai-sampai kau selalu tertawa di kamar kerjamu. Hal yang jarang sekali terjadi"

Sakusa ingin mengatakan bahwa yang tengah berbicara dengannya adalah Samu, tapi bisa-bisa Atsumu menganggapnya gila.

"Aku tidak pernah tertawa di kamar kerjaku. Kau berhalusinasi sepertinya"

Atsumu tertawa kecil.

"Tidak mungkin aku berhalusinasi, Omi. Bahkan pelayan kita juga mendengarnya. Aku sempat berpikir bahwa kau mungkin berbicara dengan lukisanku"

Skak mat

Sakusa tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Atsumu terlalu pintar untuk dibohongi, salahnya menikahi wanita yang sangat hebat. Sakusa bingung harus mengelak dengan cara apa, akhirnya dia meletakkan sendok dan pisaunya.

"Aku akan bekerja dulu"

Atsumu terkejut.

"Makananmu belum habis, Omi"

"Terus?"

Atsumu tidak tahan lagi. Dia sudah sampai pada puncaknya.

"TERUS? KAU BERTANYA TERUS? AKU BERTANYA DEMI KEBAIKANMU DAN KAU BALIK BERTANYA PADAKU? ADA APA DENGAN DIRIMU, SAKUSA?", teriak Atsumu. Tidak hanya Sakusa saja, bahkan Atsumu terkejut karena dia tidak seperti biasanya lepas kendali.

"Kau bertanya ada apa dengan diriku. Aku tidak apa-apa, Tsumu. Aku tidak sepertimu yang mengontrol kehidupan orang lain, memaksaku menikahi wanita lain dengan embel-embel untuk memberiku keturunan. Dan aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakan bahwa aku tidak perlu anak, aku hanya perlu dirimu. DAN KAU MASIH TIDAK MENGERTI SAMPAI SEKARANG? KAU TIDAK BODOH, SAKUSA ATSUMU"

"AKU MEMANG TIDAK BODOH, KIYOOMI. MAKA DARI ITU, AKU MENYURUHMU UNTUK MENIKAH DENGAN ORANG LAIN SUPAYA KELUARGAMU DAN DIRIMU TIDAK TERCORENG NAMANYA. KAU TAHU BETAPA SAKITNYA HATIKU SETIAP KALI AKU MEMULAI PEMBICARAAN INI? AKU SEORANG WANITA YANG MEMILIKI SUAMI YANG DIIDAMKAN WANITA LUAR DAN BAHKAN AKU TIDAK BISA MEMBERIKAN KETURUNAN UNTUKMU"

"AKU SUDAH BILANG BERKALI-KALI BAHWA KETURUNAN BUKAN MASALAH UNTUKKU. YANG TERPENTING ADALAH DIRIMU"

"LALU SIAPA YANG BERADA DI KAMAR KERJAMU? TIDAK MUNGKIN KAN KAU BERBICARA DENGAN LUKISAN"

Wajah Sakusa mengeras mendengar Atsumu yang selalu mengungkit lukisan Samu.

"KAU BERPIKIR AKU GILA, SAKUSA ATSUMU?", Sakusa mengepalkan tangannya dan hampir meninju Atsumu sebelum dia sadar akan tindakannya. Bahkan Atsumu langsung melindungi dirinya saat melihat Sakusa mulai bertindak kasar. Sakusa tidak pernah memukul dirinya, ini pertama kali untuknya.

"T-tsumu, a-aku t-tidak ber-bermaksud untuk"

"Cukup, Omi. Aku akan pulang sebentar dan menenangkan pikiranku", ucap Atsumu yang mulai meneteskan air mata. Sakusa terkejut melihat wanita yang dicintainya itu menangis. Terakhir kalinya dia melihat Atsumu menangis saat diberitahu bahwa rahimnya lemah.

"Jangan p-pergi, Tsumu. A-aku tidak akan melakukan itu lagi. A-ak-aku berjanji", Sakusa mencoba memegang tangan Atsumu yang langsung ditepis oleh pemiliknya.

"Tenangkanlah dirimu. Kita harus berpisah supaya pikiran kita tenang. setelah itu, mari kita kembali bicarakan ini dengan kepala dingin", ucap Atsumu memaksakan senyum tipis.

"Kumohon jangan pergi, Tsumu"

"Maaf"

Itulah perkataan terakhir Atsumu kepada Sakusa. Sakusa berjalan menuju kamar kerjanya. Pandangan matanya kosong.

"Kusa, kau kenapa?", tanya Samu yang melihat Sakusa duduk seperti orang linglung.

"Atsumu pergi meninggalkanku", ucap Sakusa dengan pandangan kosongnya.

"Kusa, cepat atau lambat, Atsumu akan meninggalkanmu, entah dalam waktu yang singkat atau waktu yang sangat lama. Pada dasarnya, hubungan kalian memang sudah renggang"

"Aku tahu itu, Samu. Aku sangat tahu. Tapi aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya"

"Kau tidak ingin berpisah dengannya, tapi kau selalu ketakutan ketika bersamanya. Jadi kau maunya apa sih, Kusa?"

Sakusa bingung ingin menjawab apa. Dia tidak ingin Atsumu pergi, tapi dia tidak ingin Atsumu berada di sekitarnya. Terkadang dia merasa sesak ketika berada dengan Atsumu, kobaran apinya terlalu besar dan mulai membakar jiwanya.

"Kusa, meskipun Atsumu telah meninggalkanmu, tapi aku, Samu tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Lagipula kan aku adalah Atsumu versi lain, jadi ketika kau melihatku, kau juga melihat Atsumu"

Perkataan Samu memang terdengar kejam, tapi Sakusa merasa mulai tenang ketika mendengar ucapan Samu tadi.

"Terima kasih, Samu. Kau selalu tahu bagaimana cara menenangkan diriku", Sakusa tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Karena aku sangat mencintai, Kusa"

"Iya iya, aku juga mencintaimu, Samu"

Beberapa hari setelah kepergian Atsumu,

Sakusa merasa di rumahnya sangat sepi. Bahkan rumahnya terlihat suram. Tidak ada kehangatan yang menyelimuti rumah itu.

_"Apakah ini rasanya rumahku sebelum ada Atsumu?"_

Warna-warni di rumahnya hilang.

Bahkan kamar kerjanya terasa sangat dingin.

 _"Apakah kamar kerjaku pernah sedingin ini?"_ , pikir Sakusa. Adanya Samu pun tidak mengurangi dingin dan sepinya rumah itu. Sakusa merasa pusing dan menggigil karena dinginnya kamar itu.

Seketika dia baru sadar, sudah selama itu dia nyaman dengan keberadaan Atsumu, keberadaan "api" dari Atsumu yang selalu menghangatkannya.

TING TONG

Sakusa mendengar ada suara bel dari depan pintu rumahnya. Kemudian terdengar suara pintu dibuka.

"Tsumu!", Sakusa langsung terduduk, tetapi dia kecewa karena yang datang adalah Komori Motoya, sepupunya.

"Yo, Bonjour! Oi Kiyoomi, kau terlihat pucat", ucap Komori.

"Jangan mengada-ngada, Motoya", Sakusa memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Meskipun kepalanya sedikit pusing, tetapi itu biasa baginya.

"Kau sakit, Kiyoomi. Dan istrimu meninggalkanmu"

"Dia hanya pulang ke rumah orang tuanya saja. Dia tidak meninggalkanku, Komori Motoya"

Komori menghela nafas melihat Kiyoomi yang seperti mayat hidup sekarang.

"Kiyoomi, kau perlu beristirahat"

"Tidak perlu, pekerjaanku masih banyak"

"Kiyoomi, aku serius. Kau bisa mati lama-lama jika begini"

"Aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini dan belum mati"

"Kau belum berubah, masih menyukai candaan gelap dan pemarah. Bagaimana Atsumu bisa tahan denganmu?"

Sakusa terdiam mendengar perkataan Komori.

Benar, bagaimana Atsumu bisa tahan dengannya? Setelah semua perlakuannya ke Atsumu, bagaimana bisa wanita itu tahan dengannya selama 2 tahun?

"Aku tidak tahu, Motoya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana istriku bisa tahan denganku. Dia benar-benar wanita hebat"

Komori mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kiyoomi, aku belum pernah mengatakan ini. Atsumu adalah wanita yang hebat. Anggun tetapi tegas. Bersemangat tetapi tetap gemulai. Semua orang tahu itu, bahkan dia menjadi role model bagi para wanita dan primadona para pria. Dulu, aku tertarik padanya. Jangan pukul aku, sekarang aku sudah punya yang lain. Jadi intinya aku ingin bilang kalau kau laki-laki yang beruntung bisa menikahi wanita sehebat dia"

Sakusa terdiam mendengar perkataan itu.

"Tapi aku dengar-dengar, bahwa beberapa waktu ini, Atsumu tidak mengunjungi perkumpulan wanita yang diikutinya. Dulunya dia setiap hari ke sana, sekarang sangat jarang. Aku pernah sekali mengunjungimu tetapi tidak jadi karena melihat Atsumu memasuki hutan dekat rumahmu. Kau tahu kan kalau di belakang hutanmu terdapat tebing yang mengarah ke pantai. Aku melihatnya duduk di sana, menatap langit ataupun pantai dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Aku ingin sekali menyapanya, tapi seperti ada sesuatu yang menyuruhku untuk berhenti mendekatinya dan berikan dia waktu. Apakah dia punya masalah denganmu?"

Sakusa terdiam mendengar penjelasan Komori.

 _"Jadi dia tidak pernah keluar lagi?"_ , pikir Sakusa. Dia semakin mengutuk dirinya yang bersalah kepada Atsumu. Bukan salah Atsumu, ini salahnya.

"Kiyoomi, kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Astaga, badanmu benar-benar panas. Oh Tuhan, kau mimisan", Komori sibuk mencari pelayan rumah Sakusa, sementara pandangan laki-laki itu mulai mengabur. Dia melihat lukisan yang berada di hadapannya itu, tidak ada Samu yang tersenyum atau berbicara dengannya, hanyalah sebuah lukisan wanita yang dilukisnya olehnya dengan berambut hitam dan mata abu-abu. Diam.

Samu tidak hidup.

Itulah pikiran Sakusa sebelum pandangannya menggelap.

HOEKK

Entah keberapa ratus kalinya dalam beberapa hari ini, Atsumu muntah, dari memuntahkan makanannya hingga tidak ada muntahan sama sekali. Tapi rasanya perutnya bergejolak. Sementara itu, ayah dan ibunya sedang keluar kota mengurusi pekerjaan mereka, sehingga Atsumu berada di rumah orang tuanya bersama pelayan lainnya.

"Tuhan, kenapa dengan diriku?"

"Nona, apakah kau tidak apa-apa?", tanya pelayannya dari luar pintu kamar mandi.

Atsumu berdiri dan membuka pintu kamar mandi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit pusing dan mual", ucap Atsumu.

"Nona, apakah kau ingin kupanggilkan dokter?"

"Tidak, aku hanya perlu beristirahat saja"

"Apakah nona perlu kubawakan sesuatu? Makanan atau minuman?", tanya pelayan itu.

"Aku tidak nafsu makan. Rasanya mencium bau makanan saja membuatku mual"

Pelayannya tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Atsumu, tetapi pertanyaan itu sensitive untuk majikannya. Tapi dia sangat ingin mengatakannya. Akhirnya dia bertanya.

"Nona, maaf jika saya lancang, kira-kira apakah datang bulanmu lancar?"

Atsumu terdiam mendengarkan pertanyaan itu. Dia tahu pertanyaan itu mengarah ke mana. Menstruasinya sudah lewat dari tanggal seharusnya. Terakhir dia berhubungan dengan Sakusa adalah satu bulan lalu. Maka.....

Tidak, tidak

Di saat seperti ini, di saat bahtera rumah tangganya sudah mulai tenggelam dan datang keajaiban seperti ini

Ini terlalu kebetulan

Tapi dia takut rupanya itu salah, dia tidak ingin berlarut dalam kesedihan. Kasihan dirinya. Kasihan Sakusa.

"Aku tidak tahu. Sepertinya sudah lewat", Atsumu memijit dahinya.

"Nona, kau harus memeriksakan diri ke dokter. Aku akan segera menghubungi dokter"

"Tidak, jangan. Aku hanya sakit biasa"

"Kak Atsumu", ucap pelayan itu. Pelayan itu sudah menemani Atsumu dari kecil sehingga wanita itu menyuruhnya untuk memanggilnya kakak.

"Baiklah baiklah. Aku tahu maksudmu, jika itu benar, maka Tuhan memang baik, tetapi jika itu salah, kumohon berikan aku waktu"

"Baiklah, nona"

Pelayan itu menelepon dokter, sementara Atsumu berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Dia mengelus perutnya. Jika memang benar, maka masalah di rumah tangganya akan selesai. Dia tidak perlu bersedih lagi, Sakusa akan bahagia.  
  


TING TONG

"Selamat siang, apakah nyonya Sakusa ada?", tanya Komori yang berada di depan pintu rumah orang tua Atsumu.

"Maaf, sebelumnya siapa?"

"Saya Komori Motoya, sepupu suaminya. Aku ingin mengabarkan sesuatu kepada istrinya"

"Baiklah. Silahkan masuk dulu tuan, aku akan memanggil nona terlebih dahulu"

Komori masuk ke rumah Atsumu.

"Tuan Komori, kenapa Omi?", Atsumu tiba-tiba datang dengan mengenakan gaun yang sedikit besar.

"Hai, Atsumu. Sebaiknya kita duduk dulu"

Mereka berdua duduk di ruang tamu. Pelayan menghidangkan minuman ke Komori.

"Ada apa dengan Omi, Tuan Komori?", tanya Atsumu. Perasaannya kurang nyaman.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa Kiyoomi sedang sakit. Dia demam tinggi sampai mimisan. Ah, sebenarnya itu wajar karena dia pernah sakit seperti itu beberapa kali saat masih kecil", ucap Komori.

Atsumu membelalakkan matanya.

"Aku akan pulang. Tidak ada yang mengurusi dirinya. Dia harus makan yang baik. Aku akan mempersiapkan kepulanganku", Atsumu tiba-tiba panik ketika mendengar kabar itu. Dia harus merawat Sakusa, biarpun laki-laki itu tidak menyukainya lagi.

"Atsumu, jangan panik. Kiyoomi sudah tidak apa-apa. Demamnya juga sudah turun"

"Nona, jangan terlalu panik. Tidak baik untuk kehamilanmu", ucap pelayan yang masih menemani mereka berdua.

Komori yang mendengar kata-kata hamil pun terkejut.

"Hah?? Sebentar, kau hamil? Kapan? Bagaimana? Kiyoomi tahu?", tanya Komori bertubi-tubi.

Atsumu pusing dengan keadaan sekarang. Sakusa sakit, lalu berita soal kehamilannya.

"Aku baru tahu kalau aku hamil. Aku belum memberitahu Omi soal ini. Sekarang prioritasku bukan itu, Omi sedang sakit. Pelayan, tolong beritahu ayah dan ibu kalau aku akan pulang sebentar, sehabis itu aku akan kembali jika Omi sudah sembuh", perintah Atsumu.

"Kenapa kau harus pulang ke sini lagi? Bukannya rumah Sakusa adalah rumahmu juga? Lagipula kau sudah hamil anaknya", ucap Komori. Apakah ada hal yang tidak diketahui oleh dirinya, itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Komori.

"A-aku tidak bisa tinggal di sana. Omi tidak begitu senang", Atsumu memegang gaunnya dengan sangat erat. Semenjak dirinya hamil, dia sulit mengendalikan ekspresinya. Ekspresinya lebih mudah terbaca sekarang.

"Kiyoomi sepertinya merindukanmu, dia terus meracaukan namamu kemarin. Aku tidak tahu masalah lengkap kalian bagaimana, tapi Atsumu, Kiyoomi sangat mencintaimu. Apalagi kau sedang hamil anaknya. Kau bisa memegang kata-kataku"

"Aku tak tahu, tuan. Aku tak tahu", air mata lolos dari mata Atsumu.

"Maafkan ketidaksopananku", Atsumu mengambil sapu tangan dan menghapus air matanya. Komori tidak pernah sekalipun melihat wanita ini menangis.

"Tidak apa. Kata orang, kalau wanita sedang hamil, dia akan mudah mengekspresikan pikirannya. Maaf jika aku lancang, tapi selama ini kau sangatlah tenang. Maka dari itu, aku terkejut ketika kau menangis seperti ini", ucap Komori sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu kalau aku dikenal dengan wanita yang tenang", Atsumu tertawa kecil.

"Kau boleh membuat survey mengenai hal itu", ucap Komori dengan santainya.

"Kurasa tenang akan menjadi nama tengahku yang baru", canda Atsumu.

Komori terkekeh mendengar candaan itu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mempertimbangkan itu nanti. Yang jelas prioritasku adalah Omi. Untuk masalah kehamilanku, aku akan mencari cara untuk memberitahunya", ucap Atsumu sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah. Memang berita baik harus diberitahu oleh sang empu. Selamat atas kehamilanmu"

"Terima kasih banyak, tuan Komori. Oke bolehkah kita?"

Mereka berdua berangkat dengan menaiki kereta kuda milik Sakusa.

"Bagaimana keadaan Omi, pelayan?", tanya Atsumu ketika sampai di rumahnya. Pelayannya terkejut sekaligus senang ketika sang nyonya rumah telah kembali.

"Tuan Sakusa sudah membaik. Dia sedang tidur sekarang", ucap pelayan itu.

"Sudah ratusan kali kubilang untuk tidur yang cukup. Apakah dia makan yang baik?", omel Atsumu.

"Sebelum dia sakit, dia jarang makan. Aku sudah sering mengantarkan makanannya, tapi tidak pernah disentuhnya. Tetapi tadi baru saja dia makan dan kembali tidur"

Atsumu menepuk jidatnya.

"Astaga Tuhanku. Aku akan melihatnya sekarang. Tolong siapkan makanan untuknya. Aku akan memaksanya makan. Astaga, dia membuat orang lain kerepotan saja", dan terdengar ocehan-ocehan dari bibir Atsumu, seraya berjalan menuju kamar mereka. Pelayan itu sedikit ternganga melihat majikannya yang biasanya sangat cool, berubah menjadi sosok yang tidak pernah dilihatnya.

"Jangan terkejut. Aku saja kaget melihat sisinya yang seperti itu"

"Ah, ketahuan ya. Nyonya tidak pernah mengomel seperti itu sebelumnya. Biasanya dia sangat tenang. Bahkan ketika mereka beradu mulut, hanya sekali saja aku melihat Nyonya semarah itu. Makanya aku terkejut melihatnya seperti itu", ucap pelayan itu.

"Memangnya biasa mereka adu mulut soal apa?", tanya Komori.

"Beberapa hal. Salah satunya adalah mengenai anak. Nyonya memiliki rahim yang lemah"

"Dan sepertinya mereka tidak perlu khawatir lagi soal hal itu", Komori tersenyum. Pelayan itu bingung, kemudian dia membelalakkan matanya.

"NYONYA HAMIL????!!!", pelayan itu menaikkan volumenya karena terkejut. Komori memberikan tanda berupa jari telunjuk di depan bibir. Dan akhirnya mereka berdua mengecilkan volume suaranya.

"Pelayan, kenapa lama sekali membawakan makanannya?", omel Atsumu dengan wajah kesalnya berjalan menuju mereka.

"Baiklah, nyonya. Maafkan kesalahan saya"

"Ya ya ya, cepatlah siapkan. Sebentar lagi akan malam"

Komori tertawa kecil melihat omelan Atsumu yang sudah seperti ibu-ibu pada umumnya.

 _"Memang ya kalau seorang wanita memiliki anak, akan menjadi lebih cerewet dan sering mengomel. Fufufu"_ , pikir Komori saat itu.

"Panas Omi sudah turun. Dia sudah meminum obatnya juga", ucap Atsumu dan Komori yang berada di kamar, melihat Sakusa yang sedang tertidur dengan tenang.

"Apakah kau sudah memberitahu dirinya soal kehamilanmu?", tanya Komori.

"Belum. Kesadarannya sepertinya masih belum baik. Dia masih setengah sadar saat tadi aku menyuapinya dan masih meracaukan namaku tanpa tahu bahwa aku sudah di sini. Ketika kondisinya lebih baik, aku akan mengatakannya"

"Terserah dirimu, Atsumu. Jangan terlalu lama. Kiyoomi ini sangat tidak peka terhadap lingkungan sekitarnya, kalau kau tidak memberitahunya, dia baru akan sadar kalau kau hamil saat perutmu mulai besar", canda Komori.

Atsumu terkekeh dan mengelus perutnya.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu"

"Arkkhhhh, aku tidak sabar menimang keponakanku"

Ucapan Komori membuat Atsumu tertawa.

 _"Nak, kuharap kau tumbuhlah dengan baik di dalam sana. Sementara aku akan berjuang di sini. Aku janji kita akan menjadi keluarga kecil yang bahagia",_ ucap Atsumu dalam hati sembari mengelus perutnya.

Kebiasaan barunya sekarang.

Mata hitamnya mulai membuka. Rasanya badannya remuk semua, dia sulit bergerak. Dia tidak tahu apakah sekarang ini nyata atau tidak, kesadarannya belum benar-benar pulih. Terakhir kali dia sakit seperti ini saat masih kecil. Butuh beberapa hari agar dia bisa sadar penuh.

Dia tidak yakin bahwa wanita berambut pirang yang sedang tertidur di kursi itu imajinasi atau nyata, tapi jika itu adalah imajinasinya, maka biarlah dia tetap seperti itu. Dia ingin berada di sana terus, bersama dengan wanita yang dicintainya. Dia tidak ingin kembali ke kenyataan bahwa Atsumu meninggalkannya.

Sakusa tersenyum melihat imajinasinya itu dan semakin lama, pandangan menggelap dan dia tertidur lagi.

Tanpa sadar bahwa yang dilihatnya sebenarnya adalah kenyataan.

Keesokan harinya,

Sakusa masih terus tidur. Sementara Atsumu tengah mengelus rambut Sakusa. Berharap agar laki-laki itu cepat sembuh.

"Nyonya, aku akan meletakkan makanan tuan di sini. Kalau butuh apa-apa, aku di ruang tamu, membersihkan lukisan"

"Baiklah. Terima kasih"

Pelayan itu undur diri.

"Lukisan ya...", monolog Atsumu. Dia teringat mengenai lukisan yang mirip dengannya. Lukisan yang membuatnya merasa resah setiap kali melihatnya. Rasanya lukisan itu seperti hidup.

Atsumu meninggalkan Sakusa dan berjalan menuju kamar kerjanya.

Beberapa sketsa yang belum jadi tergeletak di lantai.

"Benar-benar berantakan", ucap Atsumu melihat segala macam benda untuk melukis tergeletak dimana-mana. Bahkan beberapa kanvas sampai menghalangi jalan. Atsumu mengambil kanvas yang tergeletak di lantai itu dan menepikannya.

Kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada satu lukisan yang masih berdiri tegak di easel kayu itu.

Lukisan dirinya yang berambut lurus hitam dan bermata abu-abu.

"Kau benar-benar seperti diriku dan aku selalu resah setiap kali melihatmu. Rasanya kau seolah-olah hidup dan mulai menggantikan posisiku di hati Omi. Semenjak kau dilukis, rumah tangga kami langsung hancur. Mungkin aku gila mengucapkan ini, tapi kau hanyalah lukisan. Kau tidak dapat merebut Omi karena kau tidak hidup. Kau hanyalah replika diriku, sementara akulah yang asli", ucap Atsumu dingin kepada lukisan yang notabene adalah benda mati.

"Untuk itulah aku akan melakukan ini", Atsumu mengambil pisau palet milik Sakusa dan menghujamkannya ke lukisan itu, merobek kanvas itu sampai lukisan itu benar-benar tidak dikenali lagi. Kemudian dia mengambil lukisan yang sudah tak berbentuk itu dan berjalan menuju tempat pembakaran di belakang rumahnya.

Dia meletakkan kanvas itu di tempat pembakaran, menyalakan apinya dan membakar lukisan itu. Api terus berkobar, dengan cepat dia membakar lukisan tak berdaya itu. Mata coklat Atsumu melihat api yang terus melahap habis lukisan itu.

"KUSAAAA!!!! TOLONG AKU!!!",

Sakusa terbangun dari tidurnya dalam keadaan terkejut.

"Samu, Samu", ucap Sakusa sambil berjalan menuju kamar kerjanya dengan kakinya yang sedikit gemetar karena beberapa hari dia terbaring terus.

Pintu kamar kerja Sakusa terbuka dan dia terkejut karena lukisan yang harusnya berdiri di sana sudah tidak ada lagi.

"KE MANA SAMU?" teriak Sakusa seperti orang gila sambil mengobrak-abrik kamarnya.

"SAMU SAMU. KAU DI MANA?"

Pelayannya tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar kerjanya.

"Tuan Sakusa, ada apa denganmu?", tanya pelayan itu. Sakusa melihat ke arah pelayan itu.

"LUKISAN ITU DIMANA?", tanya Sakusa sambil menunjuk tempat lukisan itu tadi berada. Mata Sakusa menyalang yang membuat pelayan itu takut. Apalagi Sakusa mencengkram kedua lengan atas pelayan itu dengan erat.

"A-a-aku tidak tahu, t-tuan"

"Ada ribut-ribut apa di sini?", terdengar suara wanita yang sangat familiar di telinga Sakusa. Mereka berdua melihat Atsumu yang tengah melipat tangannya di dadanya, berada di depan pintu kamar itu.

"Nyonya"

"T-tsumu", ucap Sakusa dengan nada tidak percaya. Dia tidak bermimpi atau berimajinasi, Atsumu benar-benar sudah pulang.

"Lepaskan dia, Omi", perintah Atsumu yang membuat Sakusa langsung melepas genggamannya.

"Kembalilah bekerja. Aku akan mengurusi Omi"

Pelayan itu berjalan dengan cepat karena takut. Dia ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari kamar itu.

"T-tsumu, k-kau sudah pulang?", tanya Sakusa yang berjalan dengan kaku ke arahnya. Dia masih tidak percaya bahwa wanita yang dicintainya itu kembali.

"Kau harusnya beristirahat, Omi. Kau belum benar-benar sehat", ucap Atsumu.

Sakusa tiba-tiba teringat dengan tujuannnya tadi.

"Tsumu, apakah kau melihat lukisan yang berada di sini?", tanya Sakusa. Berharap bahwa mungkin Atsumu tahu.

"Lukisan diriku? Aku membakarnya", ucap Atsumu dengan santainya.

Mata Sakusa terbelalak mendengar perkataan Atsumu. Atsumu yang asli telah membunuh replika Atsumu versinya.

Sakusa benar-benar marah.

"KENAPA KAU MEMBUNUH SAMU HAHH? APA SALAHNYA PADAMU?", teriak Sakusa tepat di wajah Atsumu. Wanita itu terkejut. Untuk sekali lagi, Sakusa berteriak padanya. Dia tidak tahan lagi.

"KAU MENAMAI LUKISAN YANG NOTABENE ADALAH DIRIKU. APA? SAMU? AKU ADALAH ISTRIMU, BUKAN LUKISAN ITU. APAKAH KAU SUDAH GILA SAMPAI-SAMPAI KAU MENAKUTI PELAYAN HANYA GARA-GARA SEBUAH LUKISAN?", teriak Atsumu. Dia memegangi perutnya. Berharap dengan itu, anaknya tidak perlu mendengar pertengkaran mereka berdua.

Rahang Sakusa mengeras. Dia marah karena Samu-nya dihina. Dia tahu bahwa Samu tidak nyata, tapi dia tidak terima bahwa kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut wanita yang dicintainya. Keegoisan, kemarahan menggelapkan hati dan mata Sakusa. Tanpa sadar, dia menggerakkan lengannya dan memegangi leher jenjang Atsumu.

"O-o-mi", Atsumu yang dicekik oleh Sakusa itupun berusaha meronta, dia mencoba melepaskan tangan yang kuat itu dari lehernya. Tapi nihil.

Rasanya paru-paru Atsumu akan meledak karena kekurangan oksigen. Nafasnya tercekat, dia akan mati sebentar lagi.

"SAMU LEBIH BAIK DARIPADA DIRIMU", kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir Sakusa.

BUK

Atsumu berhasil meraih sebuah guci kecil dan memukulkannya ke pelipis Sakusa.

"AHHHHH", Sakusa memegang pelipisnya yang berdarah. Sementara, Atsumu memegang lehernya dan mengambil nafas, dia terbatuk dengan keras. Dia menangis.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku", ucap Atsumu terus menerus. Sakusa berdiri dan melihat Atsumu yang menatap dirinya dengan tatapan horor. Sakusa melihat tangannya yang telah hampir membunuh istrinya itu.

Dan itu hanya karena sebuah lukisan!

"Ja-jangan mendekat. A-aku mohon, tuan", ucap Atsumu dengan nada ketakutan.

"T-tsumu. A-aku-", Sakusa mencoba berjalan mendekat ke Atsumu, sementara wanita semakin mundur dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

"J-jangan mendekat, tuan. Be-berhenti, tuan"

"T-tsumu"

Apa yang saat itu dilihat Atsumu adalah Sakusa yang bercampur dengan pelukis tua yang hampir menodainya itu. Trauma yang terus dikubur oleh Atsumu selama ini.

"M-maafkan aku, tuan", Atsumu melihat ada jalan keluar dan dia berlari sekuat tenaga.

"TSUMU. ATSUMU", teriak Sakusa.

Atsumu berlari keluar rumah dengan wajah yang memucat.

Kemudian disusul oleh Sakusa yang mengejar Atsumu.

Komori yang baru datang pun bingung.

"NYONYA ATSUMU DALAM BAHAYA, TUAN", teriak pelayan itu ke Komori. Komori dan pelayan itu refleks mengejar mereka berdua.

_"Kenapa aku harus mengalami ini lagi?"_ , ucap Atsumu dalam hati sambil berlari.

Hal ini sama seperti ketika dia berlari dari pelukis jahanam yang hampir memperkosanya.

Sama

_"Ini sama seperti waktu itu"_

_Atsumu kecil berlari melewati hutan, dengan kaki telanjang dan pakaian dalamnya. Wajah dan kakinya yang lecet tidak dihiraukannya._

Sama

Kejadian yang merubah roda kehidupannya.

Sama seperti sekarang

Roda kehidupannya berubah lagi dengan cara yang sama

Suami yang dicintainya hanyalah menganggapnya sebagai objek. Dia tidak menginginkan siapapun kecuali Atsumu. Dia menginginkan Atsumu sebagai model lukisannya, tidak sebagai istri.

 _"Dia tidak mencintaiku sebagai manusia. Dia mencintaiku sebagai benda"_ , itulah pikir Atsumu.

"TSUMUUUU. ATSUMUU. BERHENTI", teriak Sakusa. Dia mengutuk dirinya yang hampir membunuh wanita yang dicintainya. Dia tidak pernah sekalipun menganggap Atsumu adalah objek. Dia hanya takut dengan "api" dari Atsumu yang semakin berkobar dengan hebatnya.

Kepengecutan dia mengakibatkan semua ini terjadi. Dia tidak tahu apakah dia bisa memperbaiki kesalahannya yang sangat fatal, tapi dia hanya ingin meminta maaf kepada istrinya. Kepalanya yang pusing karena baru sembuh dan dihantam oleh Atsumu pun tidak dihiraukannya, dia terus-terusan mengejar Atsumu hingga sampailah mereka pada tebing curam dekat pantai.

Kaki Atsumu berlari mengarah tebing curam tempatnya biasa merenung. Tidak ada jalan lain lagi. Dia benar-benar terpojokkan. Atsumu memegang perutnya, berusaha melindungi bayinya, satu-satunya harta baginya sekarang.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT", teriak Atsumu ke Sakusa. Atsumu mengacungkan telunjuknya ke Sakusa, berharap suaminya itu mundur. Laki-laki itu pun terkejut melihat Atsumu yang berdiri sangat dekat dengan ujung tebing itu.

"Tsumu, mendekatlah. Kau bisa jatuh", bujuk Sakusa.

Baru pertama kali dalam seumur hidup Sakusa melihat ekspresi yang selama ini disembunyikan oleh Atsumu. Ekspresi takutnya

Mata Atsumu terbelalak lebar, air mata terus-menerus turun lewat pipinya, sorot mata yang mulai redup. Sakusa dapat merasakan bahwa api dari Atsumu mulai meredup.

"Tidak, Tsumu mendekatlah. A-aku tidak akan menyakitimu"

 **"Tidak, dia berbohong. Dia akan menyakitimu sama seperti pelukis tua itu"** , terdapat suara yang hanya dapat didengar oleh Atsumu.

"Tidak. Tidak. Tolong jangan mendekat, ampuni aku dan anakku, tuan", tangis Atsumu yang memohon kepada Sakusa untuk mundur. Atsumu semakin mundur ke belakang, dia melihat ke belakangnya. Dia benar-benar sudah mentok sampai di ujung tebing itu. Bebatuan mulai jatuh menuruni dinding tebing itu dan menghantam dasarnya dengan keras.

"A-anak? Apa maksudmu?", tanya Sakusa yang bingung.

"Ampuni aku dan anakku, tuan. Hanya dia harta satu-satunya milikku", ucap Atsumu dengan penuh ketakutan. Dia tidak tahu siapa yang di depannya, entah itu Sakusa atau trauma masa lalunya. Dia tidak berdaya, tidak ada satupun yang menolongnya. Semuanya sama saja, mereka ingin merenggut semua hal miliknya. Atsumu semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada perutnya.

_"Aku akan melindungimu, nak. Hanya kau satu-satunya milikku sekarang"_

"A-atsumu, tolong mendekatlah. Di sana berbahaya, aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Kau bilang anak bukan? Anakku, anakku. Ma-mari kita rawat dia bersama-sama. Nah, sekarang kau pelan-pelan mendekat ke diriku. Aku bersumpah demi Tuhan untuk tidak menyakitimu lagi. Biarkan aku memperbaiki kesalahanku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Tsumu"

Atsumu yang mendengar itu pun terdiam, dia ingin percaya. Apakah dia bisa? Wanita itu melangkahkan kakinya ke depan ketika

**"Jangan. Dia berbohong. Kau akan disakitinya. Bahkan anakmu akan disakiti olehnya. Jangan terlena dengan kata-katanya. Bukankah itu yang dikatakan oleh pelukis brengsek itu?"**

_Atsumu kecil yang hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam itu tiba-tiba dipeluk dari belakang oleh pelukis tua._

_"Nona Miya, jangan takut. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu", ucap pelukis tua itu sembari mengendus leher milik Atsumu kecil yang sudah memeluk dirinya._

**"Benar. Benar, tidak ada yang jujur. Semuanya jahat, mereka ingin merenggut semua milikmu. Bahkan anakmu juga. Jadi apakah kau mau kembali ke sana?"** , tanya suara itu.

"Mendekatlah, Tsumu. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu"

Atsumu membuka mulutnya.

"Tidak. Kalian semua akan menyakitiku lagi dan lagi. Tidak, tidak ada yang mencintaiku lagi. Aku hanyalah sebuah objek pelampiasan saja"

Sakusa terkejut mendengar perkataan Atsumu. Seolah-olah itu adalah intisari dari pikiran istrinya selama ini.

"Bukan. Kau adalah wanita hebat, Tsumu. Jangan lihat dirimu serendah itu", Sakusa merasakan kehancuran hati Atsumu di dalam dirinya.

"Bohong. Semua orang boh-"

KRAK KRAK

Batu rapuh yang dipijak oleh Atsumu retak dan dengan segera menjatuhkan tubuh rapuh itu hingga dasar tebing.

Waktu terasa melambat bagi Sakusa, mata hitamnya memotret setiap kejadian Atsumu yang jatuh itu. Bahkan yang diingatnya adalah potret ekspresi Atsumu yang kosong saat dia jatuh dan potret Atsumu yang menghantam dasar tebing yang dekat dengan pantai. Mengakibatkan air di sekitarnya memerah karena darah yang keluar yang disebabkan oleh hancurnya tubuh itu.

Roda kehidupan Atsumu berhenti

Api nya padam

Sakusa tidak merasakan keberadaan api dari Atsumu.

Yang ada hanyalah kekosongan. Rasanya seperti setengah jiwanya padam seiring dengan kematian Atsumu.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH", teriak Sakusa. Hatinya benar-benar hancur, api yang selalu ditakutinya akhirnya padam.

Bukankah harusnya dia senang karena yang mengganggunya selama ini sudah hilang.

Tidak, bukan api itu yang membuatnya takut. Tetapi, keobsesian dirinya terhadap Atsumu membuatnya gelap mata. Dia ingin wanita itu untuknya seorang, sayangnya Atsumu selalu dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang tertarik dengan api itu. Membuat Sakusa cemburu buta. Tanpa sengaja, dia mendorong Atsumu semakin ke dalam zona miliknya, memenjarakan wanita itu di dalam tangannya, tanpa sadar bahwa api yang biasanya selalu berkobar ke mana-mana, kini hanya menyala di tangannya, membuatnya kepanasan dan kesakitan. Hingga pada akhirnya dia tidak mampu dengan api yang semakin membakar dirinya, dia membuat sebuah replika wanita yang dicintainya dengan tubuh dari Atsumu dan pikiran dari Sakusa. Penggabungan yang sangat ideal menurut sang seniman.

Samu adalah karya terbaiknya, sampai-sampai dia lupa bahwa Atsumu lepas dari tangannya. Terbiasa dengan panas dan sakit dari api itu, dia merasa hampa. Bahkan Samu sudah tidak menyenangkan untuknya.

Samu hanyalah lukisan biasa, perwujudan isi pikir dari Sakusa, tapi dia lupa bahwa dirinya diibaratkan sebagai es, dingin, menusuk.

Ketika sang api kembali lagi, pikiran serakah muncul, kenapa tidak dua duanya saja menjadi miliknya.

Mengakibatkan Sakusa kehilangan keduanya.

Tidak.

Bukan Atsumu dan Samu

Melainkan Atsumu dan anaknya

Semua itu karena keserakahan, keegoisan, ketakutan, obsesinya terhadap Atsumu.

Sang api kehidupannya, yang dielu-elukannya sebagai wanitanya.

Sakusa memandang kosong kanvas di depannya. Pandangan matanya benar-benar kosong, badannya semakin kurus, kantong matanya semakin hitam.

Dia dihukum atas tindakan percobaan pembunuhan, tetapi dia tidak peduli. Hukumannya yang terbesar adalah kehilangan Atsumu dan anaknya.

Bagaimana dia bisa melukis? Sakusa meminta agar peralatan melukisnya dibawa ke penjara. Dia mengatakan ingin melukis sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sudah lama dilupakannya.

Dia mulai menggoreskan kuasnya di atas kanvas itu.

Dominansi warna kuning berada di atas kanvas itu.

Ya benar

Itu warna dari Atsumu

Dia melukis pemandangan Atsumu yang berada di tamannya sembari memegang bunga marigold

Pemandangan yang membuat dirinya jatuh cinta untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya

Dia melupakan betapa berharganya pemandangan itu. Dia mengubur ingatan itu dalam-dalam dan menimpanya dengan obsesi.

Setelah selesai melukis, dia tersenyum tipis. Dia menyentuh lukisan yang sudah kering itu.

"Hangat", ucap Sakusa.

Dia kemudian menaiki sebuah kursi dan

KRAK

Sakusa Kiyoomi, sang seniman muda yang nyentrik, mati gantung diri

Meninggalkan sebuah mahakaryanya yang terakhir berjudul Mia Signora

Kata-kata terakhir yang ditulisnya di belakang lukisan itu

_**Mia Signora** _

_**Sakusa Atsumu** _

_**Ini adalah persembahan terakhir dari laki-laki jahanam ini untukmu** _

_**Cintaku** _

_**Istriku** _   
  


"Dan lukisan ini terus berpindah tangan dari pemilik ke pemilik lainnya. Lukisan ini pernah menjadi jarahan perang. Ada beberapa cerita mistis kenapa lukisan ini tidak pernah terlihat rusak, di antaranya adalah arwah dari Tuan Sakusa yang selalu menjaganya. Beberapa pemilik lukisan ini mengatakan bahwa mereka melihat bayangan seseorang berambut hitam tengah berdiri di depan lukisan itu berada. Memandanginya terus-menerus. Tapi bisa jadi itu hanyalah dongeng belaka untuk mempertinggi nilai jual lukisan ini. Ceritanya selesai. Apakah ini membuatmu bosan?", tanya kurator museum itu.

Hatiku terasa hancur ketika mendengar cerita itu. Sungguh wanita pirang itu memiliki kehidupan yang tragis. Air mataku seperti ingin menetes, tapi harus kutahan.

"Tidak. Malahan cerita itu terdengar menyedihkan. Mia Signora, nama yang tragis untuknya. Itu seperti sebuah olokan untuknya", ucapku. Meskipun ini lukisan, aku bisa merasakan api yang membara dari wanita ini. Siapapun yang melihat ini, pasti akan merasa tenang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, setelah dilihat-lihat, kau mirip sekali dengan Sakusa Atsumu. Meskipun kau laki-laki", ucap kurator itu.

Aku terkejut mendengar kata-kata itu.

"Tenang saja. Aku bukan Sakusa Atsumu", ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Hahahaha. Tidak ada maksud kok"

"Tak apa"

"Terlalu lama bercakap-cakap membuat kita lupa waktu. Sebentar lagi museum akan tutup, jadi pengunjung dipersilahkan untuk pulang"

"Baiklah. Aku hanya ingin melihat lukisan ini sebentar sebelum aku pulang", ucap diriku.

"Oke. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu"

"Terima kasih banyak untuk waktunya. Ceritanya sangat menarik sekali"

"Tentu"

Kurator museum itu pergi meninggalkanku. Sementara pandangan mataku tertuju pada wanita di depanku.

Aku membuka bibirku sambil tersenyum.

"Wahhhh, kau benar-benar hebat sekali, Kusa", ucap diriku tersenyum dengan manisnya ke arah samping lukisan itu.

Sementara yang kulihat malah menatapku balik dengan horror.

"Masa kau tidak mengenaliku. Aku Samu, wanita yang sangat kau cintai. Meskipun tubuhku ini laki-laki. Hehe"

"Kau tahu, sulit loh mendapatkan tubuh seperti ini. Tetapi demi dirimu, aku akan melakukan apapun agar bisa bersama orang yang sangat kucintai. Aku mempertahankan rambut hitam dan mata abu-abu yang sangat kau sukai itu loh. Hehe"

Aku benar-benar senang ketika aku bisa bertemu dengan Kusa. Sangat sulit mencari Kusa hingga aku harus berkeliling dunia. Sekarang aku tidak perlu repot-repot lagi karena Kusa sebentar lagi akan menjadi milikku. Hehehehe.

"Kusa sayangku, sekarang kita bisa bersatu. Aku bukan lagi replika dari Atsumu, aku adalah Samu. Satu langkah lagi maka kita akan bersama lagi", ucapku dengan tersenyum sangat manis. Sementara Kusa terlihat ketakutan melihatku. Dia mencoba melindungi lukisan Atsumu dengan tubuhnya.

"Jangan begitu, Kusa. Aku sedih. Lagipula kan Atsumu tidak akan kembali lagi. Hanya ada aku loh"

"Maka dari itu, pembalasan kecil ke Atsumu tidak masalah kan. Tidak akan menyakitinya juga"

Aku menjentikkan jariku dan kaca bingkai lukisan itu pecah kemana-mana. Huft, untung Kusa adalah arwah, jadi pecahan itu tidak melukainya.

"Sekarang yang terakhir"

Aku menjentikkan jariku dan api mulai muncul dari sudut bingkai lukisan itu. Ketika api itu perlahan-lahan membakar Atsumu, aku sangat senang.

Tenang saja, aku telah mematikan alarm sensor api, jadi pemandangan ini tidak akan terhenti.

Atsumu, kau benar-benar cantik loh, apalagi ketika kau terbakar. Kau benar-benar berkobar. Sangat disayangkan kau mengancam dan membakar lukisanku, jadinya kita impas bukan.

Aku melihat Kusa yang benar-benar panik karena Atsumu terbakar.

Aku memeluk Kusa dari belakang. Hey, aku bisa memeluk arwah loh. Aku sebelumnya belum pernah menyentuh Kusa, wajar karena aku dalam bentuk lukisan. Tapi aku punya tubuh, jadi aku bisa memeluk Kusa kapanpun yeyy. Rupanya Kusa itu dingin, sangat cocok denganku. Sementara Kusa menatap dengan pandangan kosong ke api yang melalap habis Atsumu.

"Kusa, itu kan cuma lukisan. Sekarang karena tidak ada lagi Atsumu, jadinya kita bisa bersama selamanya. Hehehehe"

Dan seketika museum itu gelap

Kemudian lampu menyala lagi

Tidak ada orang di situ

Yang ada hanyalah bekas kehitaman di dinding akibat terbakar

**Author's Note:**

> Terinspirasi dari "Potret Seorang Gadis" karya Edgar Allan Poe


End file.
